


El Dorado

by byunchan0461



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunchan0461/pseuds/byunchan0461
Summary: "In a place where love isn't supposed to happen, I found him— and from then on, my life has never been the same again."— A San Junipero-inspired story where Park Chanyeol meets Byun Baekhyun in a virtual city and eventually falls in love with him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing that came to my mind after I watched this episode was, 'Woah! What a freaking amazing plot!'  
> The second— there definitely has to be a Chanbaek version of this. (๑>◡<๑)
> 
> I had to change a lot from the original plot to fuse more EXO-stuff (read: song titles and albums) into the story so that it's more relatable. This is no where near Charlie Brooker-level but I did try my best to make this interesting. I sincerely hope you'll like this too.
> 
> This story is for:
> 
> The BAE mods: Thank you for being the awesomest! :)
> 
> Maria: Surprise! :) I'm sorry I didn't tell you I adopted this prompt but I hope you know that I thought of you while writing this. :) Without your insights and kind words, this wouldn't make it here. Thank you for sharing your creative ideas with me. :)
> 
> Marie: You were with me everyday, cheering me on and virtually holding my hand whenever I feel so frustrated with this story. Thank you will never be enough. :)
> 
> Lastly, 
> 
> For PCY: Happy, happy birthday, Chanyeol! ♡ I hope you know you are loved!

_✼ Credits to the owners of the photos below ✼_

It had been the talk of the town for months for it was said to be the most life-changing advancement technology has ever birthed. And now that it was officially launched, everyone was dying to get their _‘consciousness’_ on it— to have a taste of _El Dorado,_ Park Corporations’ own take of heaven on Earth.

_____________________________________

**The Korea Times**

**NEO SEOUL, SUNDAY, MARCH 9, 2031**

_____________________________________

**Heaven is now a place on Earth**

_By: Bae Joohyun_

_Have you ever wanted to do more in life? Something you’ve always wished you did but was too scared to do? Have you ever wanted to participate in more daring experiences such as clubbing till the break of dawn, drinking till you lose a shoe, making out with strangers and even scoring a night to different people each night without being judged? Sure does sound tempting, right?_

_But what if you’re given the chance to do all of them and more? Would you indulge and try them all out? Jump in and experience the joy of being able to fulfill something you’d never thought you’d do? Or would you think otherwise and settle on the experiences you’ve already had?_

_**What is El Dorado?** _

Patterned to Greek Mythology’s _Elysium,_ El Dorado is also a paradise where people can spend their _afterlife_ in— a place where they can live in pleasure and happiness for eternity. But in contrast to Elysium, El Dorado does not only cater to gods and nobles. It welcomes everyone. All you have to do is _plug_ yourself in to see and experience what the virtually-created town has to offer.

_Aerial view of El Dorado— a luscious town complete with clubs, inns, and luxurious manors_

_El Dorado at night, a flourishing town in the middle of the sand_

Designed by the greatest developers of all time, El Dorado is an immense and convincing virtual reality program constructed as a magnificent oasis town in the desert, situated within the endless dunes of the sahara. It is a small town brimming with life— with lush palm trees, flourishing foliage, and several cottages to accommodate _visitors_ (those who can visit El Dorado for 6 hours to look around and explore the wonders of the virtual city) and luxurious villas to house _fulltimers_ (those who choose to upload their consciousness to El Dorado and live permanently in it as soon as their time on Earth is finally over).

_El Dorado, a fortress fit to everyone’s needs_

Since El Dorado is a simulated reality, it does not abide by any rules. Everything can be altered. The users have the liberty to manipulate everything around them, starting from their physical looks down to the era they’ll want to permanently settle in. _Yes. The participant can go crazy with their looks and be as creative as they can in building their own virtual world._

However, the desert setting can not be changed and the user will still find themselves wandering around town upon plugging in. But the ‘vibe’ of the specific year they’ve chosen will most certainly match the era they’ve decided to visit. 

_A 2020 resort version of El Dorado_

**_What does El Dorado offer?_ **

El Dorado is a place where anything is possible. It can be anything you want it to be— a place where you can relax or a place where you are free to do anything without reservations. El Dorado is the most ideal place to tick off your bucket list without having to fear for your lives. As long as your pain slider is set to 0, you are good to do blood-pumping activities. 

_Paragliding across the magnificent desert_

__

_Try the heart-stopping skydiving for as many times you want_

El Dorado is also the best venue to reinvigorate and de-stress from the real world. You can freely do anything you can possibly think of because rules and _judgments_ are actually non-existent here. 

_Partying ‘till the break of dawn at El Dorado’s most famous club, **Exordium** _

_**** _

_Drinking yourself to intoxication— minus the hangover_

_Getting hot and cozy with strangers_

These are only a few of the perks El Dorado offers but aren’t they enticing enough to make you visit? Or to even make you _stay_ for eternity? 

_Now the big question is— are you ready to sign up your afterlife to the most exciting city man has ever built?_

If you are then you may call **_+1 800 EL DORADO_ ** to register for a _free_ trial.

✦❘༻༺❘✦

El Dorado’s launch was a success and Park Chang Woo couldn’t be happier to know that the public had once again welcomed their technology and were very much enthusiastic to sign up for it. He was so relieved that despite several issues the company had faced, everything went accordingly. 

Park Chang Woo owed it to his son actually because the man worked himself to death just to make sure their company would deliver, the continuous rise in El Dorado’s inhabitants was proof of how well he’d supervised the company. Park Chang Woo never once doubted his son’s capabilities and he was glad that his boy was able to exceed expectations. El Dorado’s success was proof that his son was ready to take bigger responsibilities, a sign that he’s ready for the CEO position. 

But just as he was about to turn over his position, a gruesome accident happened that stopped him from leaving his position— 

_… a tragedy that involved his only son._


	2. PART I: Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“... because sometimes you have to let go of what you feel to remember what you deserve.”_

Based in Neo Seoul, Park Corporations was one of the leading innovators in the medical and aesthetic field. They were the ones who pioneered most of the best inventions of the new world, including the legendary _NIPS,_ which was tagged as the people’s favourite. 

NIPS was a tiny, rectangular device used to beautify one’s self by reconstructing facial and body structures at their own expense— a convenient form of beautification within the press of your fingers. But in order to do so, the client must first be deemed physically fit to undergo the implant procedure where a nanochip, _that is perfectly compatible with their body chemistry,_ would be injected at the back of their neck which would serve as a link between the body and the device. If no complications arouse, NIPS could be readily used the day after the procedure.

NIPS successfully captured the hearts of the public and was awarded as the most phenomenal science breakthrough for catering people’s best interest at heart. It was the reason why Park Corporations were on top of Forbes’s most successful company of all time. 

But because their products were innovative, not all people opened their arms to what the company offered. Some were just _unreceptive_ to new ideas because anything that didn’t seem to conform with the norms made some uncomfortable. And for that reason, every product Park Corporations launched placed them under heavy scrutiny— most especially, _El Dorado._

  
  


**_December 16, 2081_ **

  
  


_“Park Chanyeol!”_

Said man cautiously turned around but the movement still caused a creak of old bones, making him hiss at the pain that immediately occurred. 

“I see that you’ve NIPS-ed your ass once again, Oh Sehun…” 

Now raging in front of him was his supposed-to-be 85 years old best friend, Sehun, who still withheld his exceptional youth. Wrinkles hadn’t touched his flawless face and his body frame stopped aging 60 years ago. NIPS truly was an astounding piece of technology. 

“... but were you also advised not to use it twice a week? There were reports about having extreme swelling of the facial nerves from excessive use of it so kindly taper down your usage for we are still trying to figure out how to fix those side effe—“  
  
“I didn’t go all the way here to listen to your shit.” Sehun hurled back with livid eyes, all politeness thrown out the window. He didn’t seem to care if he was rudely speaking to an 89-year old man because _said_ old man was his best friend since diaper days and this type of bickering was what they both considered to be a _common_ sight in their relationship.

“What is this I’m hearing that you’re planning to shut down El Dorado next month?”  
  
Chanyeol wasn’t surprised anymore because the interrogation was actually expected. Oh Sehun didn’t only patronize NIPS but was also an avid fan of El Dorado. He’s been visiting the virtual city for almost 30 years and had already signed up to stay permanently after his death— a decision Chanyeol was so against him doing. 

As a man of religion, Chanyeol believed in angels and demons, in the supreme being who would judge the end of days. He believed that there’s a place of exquisite beauty that goes beyond anything you have ever seen or imagined— a city made of the purest gold and walls decorated with precious stones meant for the faithful departed to go to. _Heaven._ He also believed in its counterpart, a place where everlasting fire and eternal punishment were reserved for the wicked who would be brought forth out of their graves for the day of wrath. _Hell._

To Chanyeol, these were the only places meant for us in the afterlife. He firmly believed everything that has life would one day come to an end. _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust._ Chanyeol has grown up believing that these were the only known places to be at after death… and _no_ where else. 

But then El Dorado was a game changer that even Oh Sehun would fight tooth and nail for it. He was blindly in love with it despite the ludicrousness of its existence. Sehun was hellbent on staying firm with his decision and for a person of reason like him, Chanyeol knew that there’s something _more_ behind his friend’s decision— more like there’s _someone_ from El Dorado who managed to convince him that it would be an ideal place to retire.  
  
“Sehun-ah~ calm do—“  
  
“Don’t ‘calm down’ me, Park! I am not fucking calming down until you say that it’s not true.” 

Chanyeol could tell that his friend was beginning to get furious but he was having none of that. The years of friendship made him resilient not only to evil stares but also to his sarcasm and easily-aggravated temper.

“Give me the respect that is due, you silly _kid_ . After all, I _still_ am older than you so you don’t get to yell at me.” 

_Kid._ Because no matter how much NIPS-ing Oh Sehun did to his face and body, Park Chanyeol would always see him as the young boy who had the worst tantrum moments. 

“But you’re being unfair, Chanyeol! You’ve never even tried it before for you to conclude that it’s _morally_ wrong! There are people who are counting on El Dorado. _People,_ Chanyeol— who are in dire need of de-stressing just so they can recondition themselves to continue living their stressful reality. You can’t just close it down without caring to consider these people! _That_ is morally wrong!” 

Sehun paused and raised a brow at him. “Is this about your stupid promise, Chanyeol?”

_Trust Oh Sehun and his ability to understand the logic behind his every action._

“What promise are you talking about,” he tried to ask smoothly but his voice still cracked due to the anxiety building at the pit of his stomach.

“Alright then. Allow me to remind you about it—” Sehun glared before closing in on him. “You have this idea that El Dorado is going against the freaking nature so you promised yourself that you’d shut it down before the unwanted visitor drags you out of your deathbed.”

That was true, indeed, that Chanyeol promised to close down the said virtual city before he died. It was what he pledged the moment he earned the CEO position because he never really liked the idea of El Dorado. He hated it with a passion. Chanyeol believed that it was a despicable way of cheating death— a crime he would never allow himself to participate in. He had already _lost_ one of the most important people in his life because of science intervention so he swore never again to entertain anything it would offer. 

“I don’t know what you’re tal—“

“Oh yes you do.” Sehun interrupted, his eyes boring a hole onto his wizened face. “I could still remember you, saying that right after your—“

“Don’t you dare drag her on this! _”_ Chanyeol’s voice was hard before it cracked yet the venom could still be heard in his tone. _“_ My _wife_ doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

If there’s one more important thing that Park Chanyeol valued the most, it’s _loyalty_ to promises. Sehun was indeed right about him holding on to a promise— just that it’s more of a _vow_ than a promise. 

Park Chaeyoung was Chanyeol’s _every_ first— his first butterflies in the stomach, first heart skip, first romantic affection, first emotional experience, first he’d broken all rules for, first love, and his first everything. She’s the only person who managed to make his heart race a mile, the one he never thought he’d dreamt of having, and also someone who’d put meaning into the word _love._

The two of them met in college where Chanyeol used to be all about fun and was never one to take anything seriously. Why would he be when he’d be doing that for the rest of his life? He was privileged, entitled, simply because he was pampered by his parents. Chanyeol figured it was too early to be dealing with anything seriously when he’d be doing that for the rest of his life. He already knew that he’d be inheriting the conglomerate businesses the whole world was heavily relying to. He avoided relationships because he didn’t want to stick to one person when he could have every one of them at the palm of his hands. He was the _explore_ and _exploit_ type, gladly taking up what people offered him— he’s definitely not a stranger to one night stands or hookups. Park Chanyeol used to be serious about living life to the fullest but then Chaeyoung, like a thief in the night, managed to climb the high window he’d set to his heart and from then on, everything he believed became nonsense. 

For the first time in Chanyeol’s life, he felt the strong pull of attraction over someone. He was unexpectedly swept off of his feet and the need to make her smile became his commitment, something he was never accustomed to because Park Chanyeol was someone who didn’t believe in love. But there’s just something about Chaeyoung that made him fall in love with life and love. He wasn’t expecting that someone would make an impact this big in his life. He had an inkling that she’s _the_ someone who would be important in his future. 

And boy was he right because Chaeyoung didn’t only turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him but also the _paragon_ of the ideal partner. 

“She’s all the reason you need to excuse yourself from not only using any of your company’s remarkable merchandise but also El Dorado, Chanyeol!” 

It was also actually true that despite owning the prestigious company, Chanyeol himself never really liked any of its products. It was funny and somehow ironic that instead of making use of those inventions to his bidding, he never tried any of it before— the NIPS included. He’d rather go through hand tremors, constant waggling, and bobbing of the head. Would rather have worry lines, gray hairs, and pain in every movement than staying young forever and continuously being enhanced by NIPS because that wasn’t the life he had seen himself living. He’d seen himself growing old, with wrinkles and a cane to help him walk, and with his special someone, holding his hand until he passed through life.

Not that there’s anything wrong with giving into what technology offered though. It’s more like Chanyeol was stuck into believing that if he indulged himself to science intervention, he would be going against the ‘code of humanity’. Whatever that code was all about, he actually had no idea. 

Calming himself down, Chanyeol tried his best to breathe sufficiently so as not to overexert his now fragile lungs. Chaeyoung always had this effect on him. He was always affected whenever she was brought up. 

“Stop it, Sehun. I already told you that she doesn’t have anything to do with it. The decision’s all on me so stop putting the fucking blame on her.” 

“Even after all these years, you’re still holding yourself responsible for he—“

“I’m not having this conversation with you!” 

Sehun felt his heart break at the sight of his friend’s self-incrimination.

_I thought you’ve already forgiven yourself, Chanyeol._

If there was a time Chanyeol was truly happy in his life, it was when he asked Chaeyoung to be his wife. 

Park Chanyeol already knew he was going to marry Chaeyoung even before the idea of proposing to her came to his mind. He had already dreamt of spending the rest of his life with her and had no doubt it would be her since the beginning so it wasn’t a surprise anymore when he finally had the guts to propose to her. 

_“It was honestly hard not to laugh at how much of a bumbling mess Chanyeol was last night,” Chaeyoung spoke in between laughter. “I saw the way his hands shook and I was so tempted to cradle his sweaty face just to stop him from being nervous.”_

_Then she looked at her now fiancè with fondness. “I’ve been waiting for him to bend the knee ever since I accidentally eavesdropped on his conversation with Sehun-ah. And I could only cry in happiness when it finally happened. I had never been absolutely sure about anything in my life other than wanting to grow old with this tall idiot.”_

Chanyeol had never felt so fulfilled in his life not until he became Chaeyoung’s other half. Being her husband was a privilege and was never a responsibility. Having her was the most euphoric part of his life and he would never trade their marriage for anything the world could offer. 

But maybe Chanyeol spoke a little too early about happiness because just as he was ready to take their marriage to the next level, Chaeyoung drifted away from him.

Chanyeol was offered a seat at their company a year after their marriage and was given the position he’d always been vying for. Being an assistant COO wasn’t a walk in the park but he knew that it was the job that could fully provide for his future family. The newlyweds were already planning on having kids but with the position Chanyeol now held, they had to delay it. The job demanded all of his time and attention which kept him busy— so busy that he didn’t know he had already started to lose track of what was important to him.

Chanyeol has always been a driven man when it came to reaching his goals. He would do anything to attain them, would focus all his attention and would even disregard anything outside of them. Recently, there had been hearsays of him being ready to take the CEO position and after three years of his dedication, his efforts were finally reciprocated. The millions of won he now had in his bank and being promoted to CEO were attestations of his success. He had never felt proud of himself and thought that his wife would be too. But when he shared the news with her, he couldn’t believe what she replied in return.

_“Well at least one of us is happy. It’s nice to know that my sleepless nights weren't put in vain.”_

That’s when the fights began to arouse because Chanyeol, _being Chanyeol,_ took her reply in the wrong way. He couldn’t understand why his wife seemed unhappy about his success. He felt unappreciated because she was the reason behind his every triumph. He had been so blinded by rage that he failed to see where she was coming from. But Chaeyoung fought back in desperation, hoping that her intentions would reach her husband’s heart.

Chaeyoung was actually a simple person. She never wanted to be anything other than being a wife. She didn’t want that much money and attention and only wanted her husband along with a _family_ to call her own. But the years Chanyeol spent at work made him forget about that— about how modest his wife had always been. He forgot how she preferred minimalism over opulence and never bragged about her family background. She hated being put on spotlight but would bravely oppose power-tripping people. Chaeyoung wasn’t just a woman of graceful elegance and raving beauty but also of extreme dedication in fighting for her principles. Those were qualities that singled her out from the rest and what made Chanyeol irrevocably in love with her. 

But the more he got exposed in the corporate world, the more his perceptions on things changed. Chanyeol thought that having a huge amount of power would immunize his future family to anything. He thought that having influence would keep them safe. What he failed to realize was that he was losing his wife along his way to getting those. He was beginning to forget his vow of keeping her his first priority. He didn’t see how much his wife, who was already cracking on the inside, was yearning for him. Chanyeol had that seed of misery in the pit of their stomach which he’s very much afraid to talk about. That’s why every time she opened up their issues, he would rather push them aside and pack them away in a sealed box. 

Chanyeol chose to ignore her need because he believed that this was all for her. Everybody has to make sacrifices to survive and provide for their family. He believed that a ‘little’ time apart was a _tiny_ sacrifice to make for the well being of their future. He was willing to do everything and would sacrifice anything. What he wasn’t ready to sacrifice was the life of his beloved wife.  
  


_Despite the storm that was said to hit Neo Seoul that day, a lot of people still went to El Dorado’s launch. Each and every guest was in their finest clothes, wore designer gowns and tuxedos, and even came with an important person hanging on their arms. Everyone was excited to welcome this new technology Park Corporations had been promoting and talking so much about and nobody wouldn’t miss a once in a lifetime product launch like this. That’s why Chanyeol, despite the nagging problem his wife and him had, chose to ignore their issues and prioritised the work event which nevertheless made Chaeyoung hurt even more._

_They pretended to be the happy couple in front of the public’s presence, talked as if nothing was wrong, touched despite the obvious flinch on Chaeyoung’s end, and overlooked the empty smiles thrown at each other. They avoided the elephant in the room because the event wasn’t the perfect time to talk about it. Chanyeol didn’t want to do that ‘talk’ even though Chaeyoung had been so obvious about her intentions of telling him of her feelings. The couple did their best to keep their problem hidden despite their hearts and minds feeling it all the more at the moment._

_The drive back home was silent. The harsh wind and the heavy pouring rain were the only sound that could be heard inside the car. Chanyeol had never felt that uncomfortable around his wife. Her silence was just so deafening that he didn’t know how to interpret it. Chaeyoung’s eyes were focused outside even though there’s nothing clear to look at. Her hands were tightly gripping her purse and she seemed to be thinking about something deeply. Chanyeol heard her release a breath as she slowly shifted his body toward him._

_“Chanyeol— Let’s get a divorce.”_

_Momentarily flicking his eyes away from the road, Chanyeol eyed the woman who was now staring at him blankly. He was actually shocked, he didn’t know what to say. He was numbed by the implication of her words but he chose to keep his mouth closed and turned his eyes back on the road._

_“Are you listening to me, Chanyeol? I said let’s get a divorce.”_

_“Why?” He asked, his expression somber as he shifted the gear to a full stop at a red light._

_“Why am I not surprised?” Chaeyoung laughed sarcastically. “Are you seriously asking me that or you just don’t want to acknowledge the fact that there’s a problem? That_ **_we_ ** _have a problem?”_

_“Have I ever asked you for anything, Chanyeol? Money to buy everything? Influence to hold our status? Power to rule the world? Can you please tell me when? Because I never really wanted them, Chanyeol! I only wanted a simple life— with you and the family we dreamt of having. I only want my husband who would come home every dinner and ask how my day went. A husband that would sit beside me and talk about the things that make us happy. A husband who wouldn’t forget what we want in life. Somewhere along your chase for your ambition, you’ve forgotten about me, Chanyeol. You forgot that before you were a COO, you were a husband who made a vow of growing together with me and not apart. I need you— I only need you and not those earthly desires you’ve been running after for! Is that too much to ask, Yeol? Is it really that much to want you and build a family with you?”_

_It wasn’t really hard to understand what she meant but it wasn’t his intention to make her feel that way. Chanyeol only wanted to give her everything because if there’s anything she deserved— it was a good life._

_“I’m so sorry, babe.” He said as he pushed the gear to move. “It’s not too much to ask and not too late to do. I swear to do more and give you everything mor—”_

_Chaeyoung shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. The rain was still pouring so hard that it was becoming too hard to see the road. Chanyeol kept driving but his attention was away from the road. How could he keep his mind on the road when his wife was asking for something he never thought— even in a million years— she’d ask? She was giving up on him, on their love, and he had to do something,_ **_anything_ ** _, to keep their marriage._

_“I’ve waited 3 years, Chanyeol. I’ve waited so long for you to come to your senses but you still failed to understand where I’m coming from. If I didn’t spell it all out for you, you wouldn’t know my concerns.”_

_“Then let me make it up to you— please don’t give up on me… on us. I’ll do my best this time. I’ll make amends and focu—“_

_Then suddenly a loud noise hit his ears as an out of control vehicle swerved its way to their lane and the last thing he heard was his wife screaming as the truck collided against the side where she was in._

“Look, hyung— I’m sorry for bringing her up. I swear I didn’t mean to. She’s a remarkable woman and I’ll always miss her. But you’ve got to live your life, Chanyeol. You’ve been stuck up with her ghost for a long time already and I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to spend the remaining days of your life moping around instead of living it to the fullest.” Sehun gently voiced out. “You cannot really progress in life if your hands are still full of yesterday’s junk.”

“Chaeyoung noona is a woman full of life so why don’t you live a little and carry out the gift that was abruptly taken away from her?”

A smile finally bloomed from Sehun’s lips as he gave Chanyeol an encouraging pat. 

“Try it out, Chanyeol—“ He encouraged gently. “Check out El Dorado first before you decide to officially close it down. It’s not really that bad, you know. Just look around and see for yourself before putting your plans in action. You can only say that you hate it once you finally try it out.” 

And Park Chanyeol had never once backed down from a challenge. His desire to win never failed to get the best of him. He’s a man who hungered for knowledge with a unique sense of inquiry that was hard to satiate. He’s someone who never backed down to anything that sparked his interest. He’s always eager to learn, regardless of how complicated the process may be.

  
Chanyeol was someone who would bend all the rules just to go after his curiosity even if there’s a need for him to get out of his comfort zone. Which was why it wasn’t a surprise anymore when he agreed to his friend’s suggestion— of visiting El Dorado. He’s not really sure what he’s expecting but he’s going to give the virtual city a chance because maybe— it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe things would turn out differently. 

So tonight, regardless of _today— being a weekday,_ Park Chanyeol decided to finally check out the most controversial science breakthrough that his company had ever created. 

Tonight, El Dorado’s about to have a _new_ visitor. 


	3. PART II: Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“... because sometimes we need to be reminded of how wonderful it feels to have butterflies roaming around our tummies.” ___

Sehun was over the moon when he heard of his decision. The man couldn’t hide his excitement and was grinning so wide that Chanyeol began fearing for his cheeks. But he didn’t have the heart to take that smile off of his friend’s face because it’s been awhile since Oh Sehun was this… _thrilled._

Sehun was non stop talking about how he couldn’t wait for the weekend to come. He said that he would tour Chanyeol around, and would make sure to introduce him to some _important_ people in ED. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the implication behind Sehun’s words because he knew who the bastard wanted to introduce him to— the _guy_ Oh Sehun seemed to have fallen in love with. 

Sehun blabbered about how confident he was that Chanyeol would enjoy the infamous place. He was so convinced that he would like the place, even had the nerve to say that the visit would actually do him good. Sehun believed that the _experience_ would make him less grumpier than usual which Chanyeol could only glower at. But the bastard only laughed and once again prattled about how the technology-allergic Park Chanyeol would oh so fall in love with El Dorado and that he wouldn’t be content with just one visit. Chanyeol was so close on calling him out of his ridiculousness because _why the hell does he keep on insisting that he will love that damned place?_ If there’s one person who knew about his hatred for El Dorado, it would be Oh Sehun. 

Before Sehun left him that day, he gave him a little lecture about what to expect upon entering El Dorado. It was creepy how he already knew that Chanyeol was planning on visiting that night even though it’s a weekday, _Thursday to be exact._ It was prohibited for a visitor to plug in to ED unless it’s a weekend. But Park Chanyeol couldn’t care less about the rules. _He’s not the CEO for nothing._ He’d manipulate the codes if there’s a need to because he just wanted to get this over with. He’s paying a visit tonight and he couldn’t wait to prove Oh Sehun how wrong his assumptions were. 

The first thing Chanyeol felt the moment he got through the VR was dizziness which was actually expected because _according to the manual—_ it was how the brain adjusts to its new surroundings, a normal reaction that he shouldn’t be alarmed of. He only needed to give it a minute or two and it would eventually fade. 

When the spinning finally subsided, he immediately tuned in to his surroundings. In front of him was an establishment where EDM was blasting through huge speakers and a mass of excited youth were all lined up. The club looked electric and the people seemed ready to party the night away. 

_Exordium_

According to Sehun, Exordium was the ‘bombest’ club ever built in this generation. It was so popular that it wasn’t only well-known inside El Dorado but also in the real world. With its always-down-for-anything crowd, everyone would surely enjoy visiting the infamous club. 

Anyone who had been to El Dorado could vouch for Exordium. That it was the _it_ club. That anyone who set foot on it would immediately feel _thirsty_ to drink on what it offered. But Chanyeol begged to differ. To him, the ‘thirst’ part was all exaggeration and bullshit. He didn’t share the same feeling as the patrons hyped about because what he felt the moment he went inside was that he’s out of place. He felt like he didn’t belong which amplified the feeling of how old he was to be at a place like that. The loud noise was too much for his ears and the dancing lights annoyed his eyes. Don’t get him wrong though because he used to love going to clubs when he was younger. He’s had his series of partying in college but that was a long time ago already. He graduated from clubbing when Chaeyoung and him got official. 

Stepping inside a club used to induce a feeling of euphoria in him but not anymore. He already had enough of it— from indulging himself with alcohol only to wake up with the worst case of hangover. He never really liked the aftermath of intoxication. But as much as he didn’t really want to be there at the moment, Chanyeol had no choice but to stay because Exordium was said to be an important part of El Dorado.

Chanyeol only wanted to blend in and not to put himself under the spotlight but then he just had to stupidly tick off that ‘prime year’ option which enhanced every single part of his body. So there he was— hoarding all the attention with his smoothed figure, impressive height, and youthful glow. 

If the 89-year old Park Chanyeol was already strikingly handsome then the 23-year old him was a walking wet dream. Chanyeol had the kind of face that would stop anyone in their tracks. Young or old, he had always been handsome— blessed with well defined facial features like a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones, and a complexion that went well with his dark brown eyes. He didn’t have to look in the mirror to know how the prime year option perfectly crafted his face. The lustful looks he received already confirmed it for him. And it was ridiculous what became of Chanyeol’s hair— they’re coloured in platinum, shaved on both of its sides, and now had its usual unruliness that expensive cutting hadn't completely disciplined. It was a haircut he had never tried before but he had to admit that it looked really good on him. It also felt light to have a huge chunk of hair cut off. 

But what made him stand out the most was the visible toned muscle structure underneath his black shirt which was so tight that it made him uncomfortable. He badly wanted to rip it apart because he seriously hated those eyes on his body. He also hated how skinny his jeans were. It was clinging to his front so tightly that it was putting so much emphasis on his manhood. He would have complimented how good it looked on him but the attention his junk was receiving annoyed him to the core. 

Park Chanyeol, _in his youthful glory,_ was breathtakingly gorgeous and the patrons of Exordium seemed to agree on that too for they didn’t hesitate to shower him with attention. But then he was there on a mission and basking on people’s compliments wasn’t one of them.

Looking around the place, Chanyeol found out that there wasn’t really anything special about it. The club was just the usual— with it’s blaring music on every speakers situated at every corners of the venue, laser lights that were annoyingly bouncing off from one place to another, asphyxiating smoke originating from those stupid machines, and the jam packed dance floor with people who were grinding and filling up someone else’s body. There was nothing different about it that would set it apart from the others. It was just like the normal clubs he had frequented during his younger years. Sehun was wrong about hyping up Exordium that much because it had Chanyeol expecting a whole lot. Now he couldn’t wait to get back and tell Sehun how absolutely wrong he was. But then Chanyeol may have been a bit biased since he still hated El Dorado— and the whole concept of it. 

Opposite to where he was standing was the bar— nothing fancy, just a regular one with high stools for the customers. Believing that it was the safest place to observe, Chanyeol squeezed his way through the dancing crowd to get to the bar and to order himself a drink. He was badly needing one anyway. 

There were only 3 people at the bar and one of them was chatting with a cute guy behind the bar. Chanyeol had chosen the farthest seat to silently observe the bartender, who had a scribbled _Min_ on the right side of his uniform. Said uniform was a black dress shirt with two of its buttons opened and tucked inside his skin-tight jeans. His hair was silver and he had kohls around his eyes. His cheeks were adorable, resembled like buns, which became even more prominent whenever he smiled. Chanyeol wondered how old Min was because he really looked young to work in a club.

Chanyeol decided to get some whiskey on the rocks but just as he was about to order, someone rushed toward his side and beat him to it.

_“Can I get a glass of milk, hyung?”_

If the bartender looked young to work in a club, this one looked like he’s a lost boy who’s searching for his mother at a grocery store. 

“Would you like me to add a shot of vodka in it, _Baekhyunnie?_ ” Min asked in a teasing manner and he was replied with a pout from the boy. 

“No, thank you. You know I’m allergic to alcohol, hyung—“ the boy hauled himself up on the tall stool provided for the bar customers. “The last time you gave me one, I had the worst case of red rashes all over my body and I don’t really want a repeat of that, hyung.” 

Min chuckled softly and Chanyeol could see how fond he was for the boy. 

“I was only kidding, Baekhyunnie. Never would we want that to happen again, wouldn’t we? Just so you know— it’s really hard to take care of a whiny baby like you. Even noona couldn’t stand your whining.” 

“But that was just one time!” The boy was close enough for Chanyeol to see his side profile along with his ears colored in red. “I just wanted to get a taste of it and you guys made amazing cocktails. They were so good I didn’t know I already drank plenty.” His voice sounded so young and innocent and Chanyeol wished that he would turn just a little more so he could fully get a glimpse of the boy’s face. “And just so you know— noona loves me too much to get annoyed over my whining.” 

It was a refreshing sight to see someone blushing like that because nobody in Chanyeol’s world had the time to get teased and be teased like that anymore. Nobody in the corporate world had time for little but important things because time has always been of the essence and everyone’s too engrossed with work-related stuff. That was actually the reason why Chanyeol felt suffocated, stressed, and pressured all the time. There wasn’t anything anymore that could make him remember how good it was to be human. 

For some inexplicable reason, the boy’s presence made him feel a little relaxed. He was a lovely view and Chanyeol swore that he could watch him all through the night. He’s even more interesting than any of those dressed-to-impressed party goers. 

“Can I get you anything, Park Chanyeol-ssi?” said the new bartender and as much as his sudden appearance surprised Chanyeol, he couldn’t help the smirk that wormed its way into his lips. The _pink_ hair was actually the very thing that made him confirm who this person was. 

“Hello, Luhan-ssi. It’s a pleasure to finally meet Oh Sehun’s person of obsession.”

Before he could even tease the bartender some more, he heard someone gasp and when he turned toward the source, he found himself speechless at the person beside him. Said person hopped down from his seat and he looked so adorable gazing at him wide-eyed. 

“You’re Park Chanyeol-ssi?” 

_Baekhyunnie,_ as what the bartender called him earlier, was the poster boy of innocence. Regardless of him being a male, _beautiful_ was the most accurate description of him. His facial features were babyish— jet black, fluffy hair that bounced every time he moved his head sideways, soft and porcelain skin like a baby, and a button nose that scrunched up everytime his glasses slid down his nose. And his eyes— _oh god those eyes!_ were definitely the star of his face. It was a mystery how Chanyeol could still identify those two magnificently coloured irises apart. Left eye brown, the other _green._ Chanyeol wished he’d just ditched wearing those round specs for it was really a waste hiding those amazing eyes away. 

Chanyeol had already forgotten how it feels to get attracted over someone, had forgotten how _intense_ the creatures in his tummy could get. Ever since his wife died, nobody was able to succeed in winning his attention. Nobody was able to jitter his stomach this much with just their mere existence. But this boy had effortlessly done so for he was a vision. With those beautiful eyes and that innocent tilt of his head, Park Chanyeol knew his eyes already found a new favorite. 

“I believe he is, Baekhyunnie,” Luhan answered for him. “... since he knows Oh Sehun that well.” 

“Really?” 

The boy bit his lip to taper down his excitement. But it was a futile attempt for everyone could still tell that he was ready to burst with excitement. Trying to stand confidently in front of him, the boy offered his hand with a warm smile gracing his lips. 

“It’s an honour to finally meet you, Park Chanyeol-ssi.”

Suddenly, the boy’s eyes began to mist up and Chanyeol swore he saw a drop of tear fall from his green eye but upon closer inspection, there wasn’t really any trace of it from his cheeks. Deciding not to put too much thought on it, he offered a gentle smile and slowly got off of his seat, feeling the fluttering of whatever it was in his stomach intensified the moment he took the boy’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

It was a miracle that he didn’t stutter because the smile the boy gave him morphed the fluttering butterflies in his stomach into a rumbling zoo. 

“Thank you for always doing your best, Park Chanyeol-ssi,” Baekhyunnie’s lips quirked upwards in a joyous smile. “El Dorado has been helping a lot of people and we can never thank you enough for your continuous effort in maintaining it.” 

“Just— Chanyeol, please.”

“Okay, then,” the boy smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. “I’m Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun and it’s really nice to meet you, Chanyeol.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Chanyeol-ssi—“

“Just… Chan—“

 _“Chanyeol,”_ Min finished for him. “If you don’t mind me asking, Chanyeol, what brings you to El Dorado? It’s the first time I’ve seen you here and I’ve been here for quite awhile already not to notice you.”

Chanyeol found himself anxious at being under the spotlight so he lifted his glass to his lips and finished off the remaining whiskey on it.

“Well—“ he cleared out his throat. “It’s Oh Sehun’s fault that I’m here.” His eyes immediately sought Luhan, who’s cheeks were beginning to redden. 

“Really? Sehun-ah asked you to go here?” 

For some unknown reason, the added suffix to his best friend’s name caused a discomfort in Chanyeol’s chest. He didn’t like the familiarity behind Baekhyun’s tone. 

“Oh. You know Sehun? Are you close with him?” 

Baekhyun smiled shyly and answered with a nod. The gesture was so adorable that it instantly blew off the irritation that Chanyeol was feeling. 

“I guess you can say that we’re friends. I’ve been keeping him company every time he waits for Luhan-hyung to finish his shift.” Baekhyun sipped on his glass of milk, his upper lip has that adorable milk mark that Chanyeol was itching to wipe off.

“Sehun’s been visiting Exordium ever since I could remember and it was because of this pink-haired beauty over here—“ Min smirked at his co-worker who lowered his gaze on the floor, his cheeks never stopped blushing. 

“Hyung~” Baekhyun bent over the table to somehow catch Luhan’s attention. “Are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet. Do you want me to take over?”

Luhan immediately lifted his eyes on Baekhyun and shook his head vehemently. 

“No, Baekhyunnie. Just stay there.” He said firmly. “The patrons keep flooding up every time you’re behind the bar and you’re completely oblivious of their intentions. You have no idea how that cute attitude of yours fuel up their desires to bed you.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the lewd implication of Luhan’s statement. Little by little, his face turned red all the way up to his ears. 

Luhan ruffled his hair. “Leave the bar to us, Baekhyunnie. You’re too innocent to deal with pervert customers anyway.” 

“Just stay within our sight, okay? You wouldn’t want Kyungsoo to wreak havoc into this club now, would you? He will never forgive anyone who dares to touch you.” Min added, his tone gentle yet alarming.

“You’re lucky that Satan himself is siding with us, Baekhyunnie. Nobody can ever protect you other than the dark lor—“

“Shut the hell up, Luhan.” A man with fierce, round eyes suddenly emerged from their table. He looked really pissed but he tried to calm himself by breathing a lungful of air. 

Chanyeol scrutinised the man before him, who was still shooting unnecessary glares toward Luhan. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful he was despite the intimidating aura he had around him. Just like the other three, this man was absolutely worth anyone’s attention. 

“Park Chanyeol-ssi—“ the newcomer was now looking at him and he felt the hair at the back of his neck rose up just because of how intense his eyes were.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo, manager of Exordium.” He gestured for a handshake to which Chanyeol received in a hurry. “I hope you’re enjoying your visit. And since it’s your first time here, maybe Jinah can show you around?”

Jinah was pretty and had a slender body like that of a Victoria’s secret model. She’s a woman any man in his right mind would want to score a night with but Chanyeol wasn’t the least interested. The boy, who was busy pouting over Luhan’s teasing, was even more interesting. 

“Mr. Park.” The woman finally spoke, eyeing his face with a seductive smile. “How about I give you a private tour? Maybe you’ll find Exordium entertaining enough to come back again?” 

What Jinah didn’t know was that he was _definitely_ going back even without the offered tour. Chanyeol now had a reason and it’s not because of anything this woman could give. 

Jinah’s soft laughter flitted across their little crowd but Chanyeol was surprisingly annoyed at the sound. He silently wished that she would just vanish into thin air and it would be Baekhyun who would be giving him the said tour. There was something about Baekhyun that got him entranced and the _attraction_ was making him want to know more about him. 

Kyungsoo noticed the way Chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun and he didn’t like it one bit. He had always been protective of Baekhyun and he would never forgive himself if something happened to him. He gave his word to _someone_ that he’d protect him with his life so he’d do anything in his power to keep him safe. 

Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo carefully tapped the tall man’s shoulder to earn his attention.

“How about it, Mr. Park? You wouldn’t want to make a woman wait now, would you?”

In the end, Chanyeol reluctantly went with the tour and he was annoyed at Jinah’s flirting moves. She kept on sending flirty glances and compliments to maybe earn his good graces. Chanyeol politely dismissed her advances and silently prayed that this stupid tour would be over soon. He just wanted to go back to the bar and spend his remaining hour in there… with _Baekhyun_. 

It wasn’t a surprise that Chanyeol’s presence was widely celebrated around the club that he even gained a crowd of his own. And it was weird that despite not liking being put under the spotlight, he unexpectedly liked the attention— actually, _only_ the boy at the bar’s attention, who had been sending him reassuring smiles every time he looked his way. And Chanyeol had missed earning a smile so much. And maybe also missed being the reason behind it as well.

The tour took a lot of time to finish since he was introduced to most of Exordium’s patrons as well as the glorified elites, who had altered a lot in their physical forms, looking all young and beautiful, just like how they used to be when they were younger. Chanyeol surely had a hard time recognising each and everyone of them.

Unfortunately, his time was up. Chanyeol was surprised to see that he had utilised his given time when he promised himself to only look around and get out the soonest. But the whole experience made him forget about time simply because he had unexpectedly enjoyed his visit. And as much as he hated admitting it, Sehun was right. He’s been missing a lot in his life and had been busy sulking inside his penthouse ever since his wife died. At least this time, there’s truth in Sehun’s assumptions and Chanyeol couldn’t wait to tell him of this discovery. 

When Chanyeol came back to his reality, he settled on one thing— that he’s definitely paying another visit. That he’d continue visiting it to know if it’s as beneficial as it had claimed. If it really made people more optimistic about life despite the idea of death. And if it really made its inhabitants happy and content when they’d chosen to stay in a virtual city. 

Because that was the whole point of El Dorado actually— to make people, _especially the elderly,_ see life and death in a positive way. El Dorado was built to make the elderly less anxious and scared as they near death. To give those who had lived with malformations and ailments the opportunity of living life to the fullest and without regrets. El Dorado was supposed to recreate past memories and build better ones. El Dorado’s main tasks were to de-stress its inhabitants and to make its fulltimers happy for eternity. And Chanyeol, regardless of his hatred for El Dorado, was glad to see that these objectives were met. 

But a part of him knew that those were just excuses he’d cleverly made up to postpone his plans of shutting down the VR in the meantime. Because there’s a reason, _a particular someone,_ who’s interesting enough to draw him in and change his mind. And Chanyeol couldn’t wait to discover where _this_ could lead him and what Byun Baekhyun was all about. 

_Meeting you was fate..._


	4. PART III: Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“... because sometimes, it’s just too impossible not to get enamoured with someone who has a heart just as beautiful as their face.” ___

Before El Dorado was launched, a series of arguments arose regarding the visiting time because visitors were only given a few hours to experience the perks of the infamous VR. Visitors were so against it because why would there be limitations when El Dorado promised a lifetime of enjoyment? Didn’t they say it was offering a lifetime of _limitless_ opportunities? _Then why were they limiting the visiting hours?_

So the visitors argued against the company. They protested and demanded for the same rights as the fulltimers and insistently pushed the company to abolish that rule. But Park Corporations insisted that El Dorado was built not to stray people away from reality but to remind them of how important it was to live their lives and that they still have the power to change it. So with the help of a governing body, they all settled on an agreement that visitors would only be allowed a maximum of _6 hours_ every weekend.

That’s why Sehun threw a tantrum upon hearing that Chanyeol went to El Dorado without him and _on a fucking Thursday._ He was so mad that he even called him out on bypassing the rules— saying that the VR’s rules were created to promote order and that everyone, _even the CEO,_ should abide by it. 

Sehun also accused him of abusing his CEO privileges and even threatened that he would report him for what he did so that he would be banned from entering El Dorado. But Chanyeol just shook his head and laughed at his childish complaints. He couldn’t afford to get mad because Sehun just wanted to be there for his first time in El Dorado. So as a compromise, Chanyeol then promised that the next time he’d visit, he’d go in with Sehun. 

The constant _humming_ made Sehun conclude that something happened on that first visit. There was definitely interest now unlike before. He could see him perk his ears at the mention of El Dorado and see him offering a smile to his people. It’s been awhile since he’d seen him smile and he really missed that smile. 

But as much as it made him happy, it also got him worried. There had only been one person who had him smiling like that and it’s just so impossible that _that_ person would be there. Park Chaeyoung lived by traditions and had a high level of religious commitment. She’s someone who worshipped a supreme being, took the Bible as the word of God, and strongly believed in life after death and miracles. Chaeyoung, being in El Dorado, would contradict her beliefs. Even if given the chance, Sehun knew she wouldn’t choose to stay in El Dorado. 

_So what really happened during Park Chanyeol’s first visit that’s putting a smile to his face?_ Because Sehun was sure that it wasn’t just because he enjoyed the experience of being there. The guy hated the VR to the core to get this thrilled after just one visit. Park Chanyeol was a man of valid reasons. He wouldn’t just obliterate his hate for ED overnight unless there’s a more tangible reason for him to take a trip back and look this excited. It would take more than that for him to be this excited. 

It had to be a _who_ and not a _what_ that’s making him this excited. From the way he’s avoiding the topic about the people he’d met that night, Sehun knew that there’s _someone_ behind that happy aura. But the big question was _who_ amongst the patrons of ED made Park Chanyeol want to once again visit the place he hated the most? Sehun couldn’t wait to uncover this mystery. 

Chanyeol was really looking forward to Friday and was unexpectedly excited the moment he clocked out that Friday night. He was able to accomplish a lot that day and had dealt with several meetings without any complaints. He also readily agreed to the demands of some of his clients— which had never happened without a debate before. Chanyeol was known to be an austere man as a CEO. He’s someone who would never easily give in to any request. 

But that day, he did his work without any fuss. He’s not that grumpy and a smile would once in a while slip past his lips. It was like there’s a new CEO leading the company which everybody preferred rather than the ruthless one before. His actions had the whole company wondering what happened but they were glad that he was finally allowing himself to be happy after so many years. It’s really been awhile seeing Park Chanyeol _that_ alive. 

As soon as he got in, he immediately walked toward the entrance of Exordium but then found himself being cornered by 3 familiar faces, who had teasing smiles on their lips.

“Now look who’s here…” The man with a cat-like smirked in amusement. “I’m assuming the last visit did you good?” 

Chanyeol gave him a glare and tossed the hand that the latter placed on his arm. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Yeol.” It was the tanned skin man this time, his smile mischievous and teasing, but not enough to vex him.

“Jongin—” He said, dipping his head in acknowledgment. “Can you please take your brother out of my sight?”

“Still so grumpy,” Jongin shook his head and chuckled. Jongdae, on the other hand, snaked an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder and whispered, “I think you really need to get laid, Park. Want me to introduce you to some interested parties? I’m sure they’d be over the moon to have you in between their legs.”

Chanyeol once again glared at him but held himself from talking back because he knew that the more he reacted, the more Kim Jongdae would rile him up. The man had a talent for getting into his nerves. May it be an argument or just some silly bantering, Jongdae’s just a pro at any type of conversation. No one could ever win against Neo Seoul’s most celebrated tv host. 

“What has gotten your panty in a twist, Yeol?” The tallest among the 3 gentleman asked, his lips quirked up teasingly. “Couldn’t wait to get inside the club?”

“Shut up, Wu.” 

Kris shook his head while smirking, a teasing gesture like that of Jongdae’s. “I’m gonna have to agree with Kim on the getting laid part. Maybe it’ll stop you from being grumpy.”

“Is it gang-up-on-Chanyeol day?” He said with a feigned anger and irritation but then a grin wormed its way from his lips and offered the tall man a fist bump. “Great seeing you, asshole.”

“Likewise,” Kris answered and side-hugged him. “Isn’t it nice that we don’t have to travel anymore just to see each other? You should be proud of your company’s El Dorado, Park. It really keeps people _connected._ ”

There was an innuendo beneath Kris’s words but Chanyeol only smirked at the insinuation. Just like him, Kris was a widower. His wife, Victoria, died 6 years ago from colon cancer. But unlike him, Kris was lucky that his wife was able to pass over to El Dorado. 

“Haven’t seen Victoria yet. Tell her I said hi.”

“Why not greet her yourself, Park? You meeting someone important here?” Kris’s smile was teasing but when he realized what he just said, his eyes turned sad then guilty. “I’m sorry. That was insensitive of me…” 

“It’s okay, Kris,” Chanyeol said, his eyes burned from preventing the tears from falling. He didn’t want to cry in front of his friend. “I’m okay with being alone just as long as she’s happy and not in pain anymore.” 

Kris gave him a comforting grip on his shoulder while Jongin and Jongdae offered him an encouraging smile. 

“We’re glad that you’re here.”

  
  
Nodding at the bouncer, the 4 men finally entered the club and Chanyeol’s mood suddenly lifted. His eyes immediately zoned in to the bar, searching for someone he was looking forward to seeing. But then there was no sign of that person, leaving him utterly disappointed. Still, he paced toward the bar to get his usual whiskey. But just as he was about to order, he saw an old friend sitting at the farthest end of the bar, head dipped low, and was avoiding everyone’s stare. 

“What are you doing here alone, Zitao?” 

The man was obviously surprised at his presence that he saw him blinking a couple of times. Zitao’s eyes were on each and every bit of his face, seeming like he’s making sure that whoever this person in front of him was not an apparition. 

_“Park Chanyeol?”_ his voice tentative and merely a whisper but loud enough for Chanyeol to hear.

Chanyeol sat beside him with a smile on his lips. “How have you been? And why does it seem like you’re hiding from som—“

“I’m expecting 3 grand on my account by tomorrow morning, Huang…” 

The surprised gentlemen both looked at the newcomer but it was Zitao who recovered easily and gave the newcomer a sly grin. “Sure, Oh. I’ll wire them as soon as I’m out of here.”

Chanyeol raised a brow at the two men but kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t new anymore that these two were betting against each other. They’ve always loved to gamble to a point where they’d even bet on their own businesses just to outwin each other. Those instances were what made the whole betting entertaining because it’s nice to see Sehun turning into a whiny kid every time he lost.

“I thought you have a meeting with the COO, Sehun-ah? Doesn’t it usually take hours before Siwon-hyung decides to wrap things up?”

Sehun was not only Chanyeol’s best friend but was also the chief finance officer of Park Corporations. 

“Well, it's a good thing my charms work on him then,” Sehun had a puffed up look, his smile looked pleased. “But I wish I was there when you got in though. I was told you couldn’t wait to get to Exordium.”

_Damn Jongdae and his blabbering mouth._

“What’s with the 3 grand by the way?” Chanyeol asked instead, trying to change the topic. “Did Tao borrow some money from you?” 

Money was never an issue to Zitao. He’s a _Huang,_ a surname who belonged to a prominent family in China. They were the second richest family in China next to the Wu’s and had been a good friend of Chanyeol’s ever since they were introduced to each other by Sehun. They were considered to be royals for the numerous businesses that they owned. 

“Are you hearing yourself, Park?” Sehun said, drawing him out of his mulling. “Tao— the Chinese royal, borrowing some money from me? That’s ridiculous!” Smiling at the man behind the bar, he then ordered his usual drink. “I won our bet, that’s why.” 

“And may I ask what the bet is all about?” Chanyeol raised a curious brow at Sehun to which he answered with a playful smile. 

“To prove that you are now having a taste of El Dorado, so thank you, man… for helping me win this.” Sehun was now beaming widely as he gave his shoulder a gentle pat. He then took a sip of his colourful drink and made a face right after tasting it. “This tastes like shit. Lulu’s version is so much better—“ 

_Speaking of Lulu…_ There was no sign of either him or Min at the bar. He silently wondered where the two were and came to a conclusion that maybe they were off today. _I wonder where they hangout during their day offs?_

Chanyeol was about to fire another bout of teasing on Sehun’s sour face when someone caught his attention.

_“B-Baek-Hyun?”_

Byun Baekhyun was now standing awkwardly in front of him wearing something from the woman’s collection— he was wearing tight leather pants, paired with a silky, white dress shirt with its bottom looped together. On his neck was a black choker with a diamond shining in the middle, adding more to his sexy appeal. Baekhyun’s face was also in full make up— there’s gray hues on his eyelids which popped out his different irises and charcoal rims emphasizing the droopy shape of his eyes. There’s a hint of blush on his cheeks and his lips were in pale pink color. _Oh and his hair,_ his usual ebony hair, was now middle-length and in light brown with a fringe that was hiding his beautiful eyes away from anyone. Chanyeol had the urge to lift those bangs away from his face so that he could fully admire his eyes. But he knew that if he did so, he’s not going to be the only one lost in them. 

What made the whole attire womanly was the black strappy stilettos which actually left Chanyeol at a loss for words. How Baekhyun managed to walk on those, he was honestly beyond impressed. And even though his clothes weren’t that provocative, he had everyone’s eyes on him and they weren’t anything but lustful. It ticked off Chanyeol’s nerves but then why would he get mad when he was also guilty of the same crime? He had also given him that look— as if he’s the most enticing dessert in the world he so badly wanted to devour. 

Park Chanyeol had seen all forms of beauty in his life but he had never been this slack-jawed over someone before and especially not towards a _man_. But then tonight’s Byun Baekhyun was the _very_ definition of beauty, a masterpiece that Aphrodite herself personally handcrafted. 

"Oh hey, baby..." Zitao said, interrupting his thoughts as he roamed his eyes on Baekhyun’s beautiful features. Chanyeol wanted to punch his Chinese friend for lewdly ogling at Baekhyun.

"S-stop it, Tao-ssi." Baekhyun’s cheeks were beginning to go scarlet. 

"Sorry, Baekhyunnie. Can’t help it…” Zitao chuckled while pinching Baekhyun’s cheeks which the latter gently swatted away from his face. Baekhyun then turned his attention back to Chanyeol and sent him one of his heart-stopping smiles. 

"I’m surprised that you two know each other?” Baekhyun’s hands were gesturing to and fro him and Zitao. 

"What’s surprising though is that you guys already know each other…” Zitao stared amusedly at the now blushing boy beside him. “Awww— how come you’re so adorable, Baekhyunnie?” 

Zitao was about to enclose the boy into his arms when someone harshly got in between and pushed his hands away from Baekhyun. 

_"Don’t you dare put your ugly hands on him!”_

Chanyeol had never felt relieved to see Kyungsoo in his life. Still glaring at Zitao, Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun behind him to shield him from his assailant. Sehun laughed loudly at Zitao’s shocked reaction. 

"I swear to God, Baekhyun— That obliviousness of yours would really get you into trouble one of these days!” Kyungsoo clicked his tongue and roamed his eyes around his clothing. “And what the fuck are you wearing? Are you trying to induce a boner to every man inside this club? Hell, you’re even wearing makeup, for God’s sake! Who the fuck allowed you to do tha— _Luhan!_ ” 

Said man immediately froze upon hearing his name and everyone saw the way his body shook because of the way his manager’s voice had emphasized his name. To protect himself, Luhan hid behind Sehun’s back as if his slim built could actually hide him. His efforts were all in vain because Kyungsoo could still see him and throw daggers at him. 

“What the fuck were you thinking? I told you to keep an eye on Baekhyun, not to keep _all_ eyes on Baekhyun!” 

"B-But it wasn’t—"

“Don’t you dare lie—“

“It’s not him, Soo,” Baekhyun said and everyone now had his attention. “It was noo—“

“Park! What the hell's that for? You left us out there to flirt with…” There’s a playful smile that slowly surfaced from Jongdae’s lips as he roamed his eyes all over Baekhyun. “Oh hello there, beautiful..."

Chanyeol didn’t like the way Jongdae was ogling at Baekhyun and it was even worse when Jongin approached them with the same look in their eyes— the look of a predator spying on its prey. It induced a sudden feeling of protectiveness on Chanyeol. He didn’t like it when someone looked at Baekhyun like he’s some meat to ravish. 

"You do know that you’re going to have to get through me first before you can even touch a single strand on Baekhyun’s hair, don’t you, Mr. Kim?” Kyungsoo said, the threat evident in his tone. “And I swear I won’t go easy on you if I ever hear that you’re hitting on him.” 

Jongdae paled at the provocation so he decided to shut his mouth and looked anywhere but Baekhyun. Chanyeol felt relieved at that but he also felt himself shudder at the thought of how violent Kyungsoo could get.

"Wait. _That’s our Baekhyunnie?_ " 

It was funny how Jongin’s eyes widened at the revelation and Chanyeol would’ve laughed at him if only he wasn’t too distracted by Baekhyun’s alluring presence. He saw him nod and slowly pushed his bangs away from his eyes. There was a shy smile on his lips to which the other men, _including Chanyeol,_ may or may have not wanted to coo at. Byun Baekhyun was just too innocent for a place like this. He was really never meant to be in El Dorado. 

Being attracted to men wasn’t actually new to Chanyeol. In fact, he had flirted a lot with guys before and had almost gotten into someone’s pants in college. At first, he thought that it was just the hormones because he had a sexual appetite that could go for days. He’s a man with needs and there’s just too many pretty guys who were down with experimenting with him. Chanyeol knew that his attraction with the same sex was not just a phase or that it would eventually pass. It was a part of him and he had embraced it. Chanyeol was actually waiting for someone who’d be powerful enough to break his reservations. But then Chaeyoung happened and the rest was history.

“The one and only…” Zitao grinned proudly. “Such a pretty sight, don’t you guys think?”

"Shut up, Huang!” Kyungsoo once again glared at him. “Why the hell are you in a woman’s clothing, Baekhyun?"

"It's because..."

" _Shit._ She’s here—“ Zitao aggressively grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and this time, Chanyeol really wanted to punch his friend for touching Baekhyun. 

“Zitao~” 

Chanyeol saw him take a deep breath, a means to compose himself, then shifted his body toward the approaching lady in a red dress with a seductive smile on her face. 

“Oh hey, Seulgi!” Zitao greeted, a nervous smile was on his lips. 

“Who are you?” Seulgi was shamelessly checking out the person whom Zitao was holding hands with. 

“This is Baek— _Baekhee_.” Zitao answered for her. 

The people around them couldn’t decide which was more funny— the ridiculousness of the situation or the name Zitao made up for Baekhyun. Trying their best to stifle their laughter, the small crowd watched in silence how the Chinese man would defend his stupid lie. 

“Baekhee?” Seulgi raised a brow at him. She definitely wasn’t buying that lie because she could actually see the uncertainty on his face. “Who the hell is Baekhee? I’ve never heard of a Baekhee visiting El Dorado before?” 

She once again gave her attention back to Baekhyun. “Tell me your full name,” she demanded, her eyes intensely boring into him. 

“Uh… B-Byun B-Baekhyu— I mean, Byun B-Baekhee.” 

“Since when have you been here in El Dorado? Are you a visitor or a fulltimer?” 

“F-Fulltimer.” Baekhyun stuttered nervously. 

Seulgi narrowed her eyes at him, her expression seemed unconvinced at his words. 

“I don’t believe you,” She said. “I’ve never even seen you before and I’ve been religiously visiting El Dorado for the past 10 years not to know a fulltimer Baekhee here. So who the hell are you? And this time, don’t lie to me—“ 

_Women are scary creatures,_ Chanyeol thought as he analyzed the way Seulgi was interrogating Baekhyun. He was sure that if she ever decided to apply as a private investigator, the FBI would gladly take her under their wing. Chanyeol could only pity Zitao for being fancied by this woman.

But something stood out amidst the ridiculous scene before him— It was Baekhyun’s _fulltimer_ answer. Chanyeol wondered how long ago he’s been here. He had the sudden urge to pry about the issue because he wasn’t really expecting that. He couldn’t believe that he wouldn’t be able to meet him in the real world now. He wanted to know when did he die. What made him decide to upload his consciousness to El Dorado? Was it because he died young that he was this innocent and naive about the world? And what was the _cause_ of his death? 

Chanyeol also couldn’t figure out if Baekhyun’s reply was a lie or not. He decided that after this whole drama was over, he’d ask Baekhyun about it. 

“Oh. That’s my jam. Dance with me, Seulgi-ah?” 

Zitao half dragged the now getting riled up Seulgi toward the dance floor and danced his way out of the situation. Everyone knew that it was his way to protect Baekhyun from getting clawed by the vicious woman because Zitao knew that Kyungsoo would skin him alive if he allowed Seulgi to touch Baekhyun. 

“Now Baekhyun—“ Kyungsoo said in a dangerous tone. “Care to explain what this is all about?” 

Baekhyun flinched at the offending tone and slowly lifted his gaze from the floor to the furious man, giving him a nervous smile. 

“I-I’m just helping Tao-ssi from h-his s-stalker, Soo. He said she’s been bothering him for a long time now and he didn’t know how to get rid of her.” His face turned apologetic. “So I-I offered to help him ou—“

“By dressing as a woman and acting as his girl?” Kyungsoo finished for him. “And look at where the douchebag is, Baekhyun? Doesn’t he look too comfortable grinding his nuts on his self-proclaimed stalker?”

Baekhyun blushed at his statement. “I-I just wanted to help him, Soo. He looked really bothered by the stalking situation so I— I proposed this idea to him.”

“ _Damnit,_ Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo voiced a bit louder this time. “Why are you so— so— naive? Didn’t you see how much that bitch wanted to rip off your face? You are not helping if you’re putting yourself on the line!” 

“Calm down, Soo.” Luhan placed a hand onto the manager’s shoulder, pacifying his rage so as not to attract more attention onto their little issue. “You know how our Baekhyunnie is. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep the patrons of ED happy and comfortable because this has always been his home. You know that he’d do anything and would even go to lengths just to protect the people here most especially his friends.”

“Still— that doesn’t excuse you from letting him talk you into doing this, Luhan.” 

“You’re getting all riled up for nothing, Soo. It wasn’t me who helped him dress like that.” Luhan had the nerve to roll his eyes at Kyungsoo. “You should direct your anger to noona. She’s the one who did all the magic.” 

Chanyeol was torn between wanting to thank that _noona_ for the magic she’d done with Baekhyun but he’s also mad for making him the center of everyone’s attention. It was annoying to see those lewd eyes thrown at Baekhyun. If he could only claw those eyes out, he’d do it in a heartbeat but he didn’t have the right since he’s nothing to Baekhyun. There’s even no label on what they were to each other. 

“I thought I told her not to encourage Baekhyun’s stupid antics?” Kyungsoo frowned and shook his head lightly. “She’s supposed to be immunised with this boy’s ways of charming his way out of anything he wants. We’ve talked about this already and she promised to look out for Baekhyun. If this is her definition of ‘looking out’ then Baekhyun is doomed. Her ways would only attract danger. This isn’t keeping him safe but exposing him to more danger!”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and exhaled a lungful of air. 

“I am not expecting much from noona since she’s far too in love with Baekhyun to a point where she’d do anything he asks of her but you, Luhan—“ Kyungsoo pointed a finger at him. “You and Minseok are supposed to be my eye whenever I’m not around! You’re supposed to look out for him and not be the enabler of his naive ways. Why can’t you help me with this small favour I’ve asked of you? And where the hell is that bun-cheeked guy anyway?” 

“He’s doing the spin tonight. Taemin’s unwell so he volunteered to take over the music for tonight.” Luhan tilted his head towards the DJ booth. The oblivious guy gazed up and waved at them. 

“You see, Baekhyun—“ Kyungsoo exhaled loudly. “I already have a lot on my plate so please— _fucking please,_ stop adding up to my concerns, will you? It wouldn’t hurt you to follow me once and for all, would you?” 

Kyungsoo’s face was torn between irritation and exhaustion, making Chanyeol wonder why he’s that protective of Baekhyun. Actually, it wasn’t just him who seemed to be protective of him but also most of the club’s employees. Byun Baekhyun was definitely treasured and it was something Chanyeol couldn’t quite understand because if there’s anything El Dorado promised, it’s _security._ No one has ever been harmed while being in there— Not unless the patron forgot to put their _pain slider_ to zero.

Kyungsoo sighed once again and turned his attention back to Luhan. 

“Don’t keep him out of your sight. I will slit your throat, Luhan— I swear to God, don’t provoke me.” Luhan slowly nodded, his eyes holding the promise he just made.

As Kyungsoo made his way toward the back of the bar, Chanyeol turned his attention back on Baekhyun, who wouldn’t even meet his eyes. He looked so adorable but definitely uncomfortable with his whole get up. Chanyeol wanted nothing but to shield the boy away from those hungry eyes and get him out of that outfit but then again— he had no right to do that. They weren’t even friends to begin with. 

"Baekhyun-ssi—“ He called out, eyes still affixed onto the boy. “Why did you let Zitao drag you into doing this?” 

Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Wouldn’t you do anything for a friend in need, Chanyeol-ssi?” He answered back with a smile. “Tao-ssi’s my friend and I couldn’t just stand here and watch him getting bothered by something I knew I could do something about.”

Baekhyun finally let out a soft chuckle as he sat beside him. Chanyeol shifted the whole of his body to give his attention to him. 

“So you’d do anything for a friend?”

“Uh… I guess so. I just don’t like seeing them all stressed out.” Baekhyun bit his lip as he thought hard for a minute. “I know that Tao-ssi has a stressful life outside El Dorado and I understand how hard it must’ve been for him to manage several businesses here and there. His duties aren’t a walk in the park and coming here makes him breathe a little. I don’t like to hear him complaining about ED. This is my home and I want to protect it along with its people.”

Baekhyun smiled and Chanyeol could only stare at him, regarding once again how beautiful his eyes sparkled under the bar lights. There’s a couple of hair blocking his face and Chanyeol once again felt the urge to tuck them onto his ears just to see his face fully. 

Taking the situation to his advantage, Chanyeol smirked at him and said, “If that’s the case, then I’d like to be your friend too. Can we be friends then, Baekhyun-ah?” 

Baekhyun was at first shocked by his offer but later on returned the smile and gave him an enthusiastic nod, causing his bangs to once again fall on his eyes. This time, Chanyeol swayed them away from his face, making the boy blush at the unexpected gesture. 

Then Baekhyun smiled, a smile that once again created chaos inside Chanyeol’s tummy. 

“Of course, Chanyeol! I’d love to be your friend too.” 

  
  


_… becoming your friend was a choice._

  
  


✦❘༻༺❘✦

The next time Chanyeol went back to El Dorado, Baekhyun was already there— manning the bar. It was unexpectedly crowded that the boy didn’t even recognise his arrival. 

“Baekhyun~” He called out, waving his hand to catch the other’s attention. 

“Oh hi, Chanyeol!” 

Baekhyun beamed at him and was about to walk toward his location when a customer stole the attention.

_“Hey, beautiful!”_

Baekhyun turned his head on the patron whose eyes were busy traipsing all over his body. There was a creepy smile on his lips and Chanyeol could see how uncomfortable the gesture made him. But because Baekhyun’s on bartender duties tonight, there was no way he could call the man out of it so what he did instead was to smile and greet the customer. 

“Hello, sir! What can I get you?” 

“How about— _you?_ ”

The man’s smile went even wider and a mischievous glint could now be seen in his eyes. Chanyeol could sense how the patron’s words heightened Baekhyun’s discomfort and he was already preparing to punch the customer’s crotch if he didn’t stop his stupid innuendos. But maybe this man has a death wish because… 

“If I get anything from the bar, will you also come along with it?”

 _That was it_ and Chanyeol was about to get up and give the stupid fucker a piece of his mind when Luhan slid next to Baekhyun and took over the rude customer.

“Are you going to get the usual, Daehyun-ssi? I could mix you some good ones, if you’re up for it?” 

Chanyeol actually knew this man. _Wong Daehyun,_ owner of Carribean, the largest shipping company in Neo Seoul. An arrogant bastard known for his rudeness and philandering ways. He’s someone who had enough money to buy anything anyone would wish for _except_ that he’s lacking in manners. So even though he’s one of the richest men in Neo Seoul, his being rude and a philanderer was a major turn off— the reason why only a handful of people came to his funeral 3 years ago. And it was such a blessing that his heir wasn’t anywhere near his father. Wong Yukhei truly was worthy of being Carribean’s CEO. 

“Is he out of limits, Luhan-ssi?” Daehyun asked but his eyes were not on Luhan but on Baekhyun. 

“Well, Baekhyun here is Manager Do’s favorite,” Luhan’s smile was still on his lips. “If you want to get thrown out of Exordium then you can try and get into his pants.”

Chanyeol knew that Luhan was just provoking the man to go beyond the line just so Kyungsoo would tear his ears out. But he still couldn’t help but scowl at his suggestion. He could feel his fists tighten, enduring the anger he was trying so hard to contain. 

“Do you know where Manager Do’s at then?” Daehyun now had a smirk on his lips as he continuously trained his eyes on Baekhyun’s face. “Gotta talk to him soon ‘cause I can’t wait to take his favorite for a spin.” 

Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the statement and he wanted to punch this man so bad for the rude insinuation. But then the look on the boy’s face made him stop from doing so because Chanyeol already knew that apart from not wanting to burden other people, Baekhyun also didn’t want to be the center of everyone's attention— and the several pairs on them were now making him anxious, the way his hands shook was proof of his discomfort already. Baekhyun looked like he’s seconds away from digging a hole to hide himself forever and Chanyeol wanted to hold him to reassure him that it’d all be okay. But that would definitely attract more attention so Chanyeol breathed deeply, trying to calm his raging self, and made his way toward the customer. _This asshole better be ready to kiss his El Dorado pass goodbye if he doesn’t stop looking at Baekhyun as if he’s a five-course meal._

“Daehyun-ssi,” he called, trying not to scowl at the man, who had the audacity to give him an innocent smile.

“Well, if it isn’t Park Chanyeol-ssi,” Daehyun smiled and extended his right hand to him. But instead of taking the man’s hand, Chanyeol only stared at it with an unreadable expression. 

“You’ve read and signed El Dorado’s contract prior to settling in, right? I take it that you’ve agreed to follow El Dorado’s rules?” The man put down his hand and gave him a nod. “So that means you’ve also agreed to accept punishments that will be deemed necessary if— by any chance— you’ve committed anything against the rules, am I correct?”

The smile on the man’s face slipped. 

“How about I make you remember some important rules, Daehyun-ssi?” His words immediately gathered everyone’s attention. “Harassment or any malicious insinuation is absolutely prohibited and isn’t tolerated in El Dorado. So if someone gets a complaint, then they’ll be sanctioned. Also, if anyone ever makes a patron, _even the staff,_ uncomfortable, they’ll be forbidden to plug in or— in case they’re a fulltimer, be temporarily banned from Exordium for three consecutive weeks.” 

Chanyeol then took the seat next to him. “You see, everything here is recorded which means every single thing you do here is monitored. And if I’m not mistaken, you’ve only gotten back from being banned ‘cause someone complained about you for lasciviousness three weeks ago. So consider this as a warning, Daehyun-ssi. If anyone complains about you again, I’ll make sure to increase your ban into 10 weeks.”

Now there’s anger in Chanyeol’s eyes and everyone could feel the sudden tension rising between the two. “And if you so much as try to touch or even talk to Baekhyun, I’m gonna refund your 500 grand, give it back to your dear heir, and extricate you from El Dorado forever.”

Bowing a little, Daehyun left the bar and ambled toward the other side of Exordium… away from the bar. Chanyeol could finally breathe after that. 

“Now that’s a relief,” Luhan sighed audibly. “I’m really glad that you’re here, Chanyeol-ssi. Thank you for protecting our Baekhyunnie. If not for you, I might’ve been suspended for beating that shit into a pulp.” The pink-haired sling an arm around his co-worker’s shoulders. “You really are one lucky boy, Baekhyunnie. You have another Kyungsoo to defend you here.”

A smirk was now blooming on Luhan’s lips as he said, “Aren’t you the doom of all the patrons in ED?” 

Baekhyun blushed furiously and immediately trained his eyes onto the floor. 

“Does that always happen?” Chanyeol asked to save the boy from combusting. Luhan affirmed with a nod.

“What do you do when that happens?”

“We call Kyungsoo. No one dares to mess with him. He’s everyone’s devil incarnate.” Luhan unhooked his arms from the boy’s shoulders then smiled at the patrons mischievously. “But if you’re going to stick around, then there’s no need to call him now, do we? You’d be our Baekhyunnie’s newest hero.”

Once again, the boy blushed furiously and Chanyeol could only pity him for the unwanted teasing. 

“Are you okay, Baekhyun?” The boy nodded shyly. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun finally quirked up a smile and that was all it took for Chanyeol’s worries to rest. “You really didn’t have to do that but thank you, Chanyeol. Thank you for standing up for me.”

When Baekhyun laughed, something in Chanyeol’s chest bloomed— something he’d dare call pride for protecting this beautiful person in front of him. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Baekhyun, ‘cause that’s what friends do for each other. And now that we’re friends, I want you to know that you can count on me,” Chanyeol sent him one of his gentle smiles. “And I’ll always protect you even if you don’t want me to.”

  
  


_… protecting you became a part of my goals.”_


	5. PART IV: Assimilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“... because sometimes it’s a beautiful thing to meet someone who makes you remember to count your blessings.” ___

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had gotten close after that and as the weeks went by, they began opening more to each other, putting the awkward stage behind. Chanyeol didn’t really have a hard time digging information about Baekhyun for he wasn’t a private person to begin with. He’s very generous in giving details about himself to which Chanyeol always took advantage of. He already had a list of the basics— which mainly consisted of Baekhyun’s _favourites._

When Chanyeol entered El Dorado that weekend, Baekhyun was already waiting for him in front of Exordium, beckoning him to walk quickly.

 _“Chanyeol!”_ He said as soon as he’s a foot away from him. “Hurry, please! Minseok-hyung can only hold our table for 5 minutes or else, someone will take it and we’ll be left standing for the whole night.”

Baekhyun’s fingers gently circled his wrist and turned toward the security, who lifted the red cord to allow them to pass.

Chanyeol felt like he was transported to another place the moment he stepped inside the club. Instead of its usual crazy environment, Exordium was set up in a subdued, smoky atmosphere, just like the jazz club Chanyeol used to go to in Neo Seoul. The annoying flashing lights were absent as well as the sweaty crowds and the smell of drunk people who seemed to have fumes seeping from their pores. And for the first time in his ED visits, Chanyeol would dare to admit that he loved Exordium. 

Baekhyun led them toward their table and asked what he wanted to drink. But when Chanyeol’s about to answer, Baekhyun shook his head and grinned at him. “Nevermind. It’s whiskey, right?”

The smile on Baekhyun’s face sped up Chanyeol’s heart beat. 

“Alright then. I’ll go get us something to drink.” 

Chanyeol let out a smile of his own as he watched Baekhyun walk toward the bar. As soon as he neared the bar, Chanyeol could see how the boy was welcomed by Min’s wide smile and Luhan’s playful smirk. It seemed like they knew _he’s_ there because their eyes immediately went around the crowd to search for him. And when they finally spotted him, they had smiles on their faces and were waving excitedly as if they didn’t see each other last weekend. Chanyeol could only wish he was closer to see how furious Baekhyun’s cheeks were the moment they’d focused their attention on him. It’s adorable seeing the way he’d stutter and blush every time he’s being teased. 

It wasn’t a surprise anymore that his heart had taken a liking to Baekhyun and it sure knew how to express its exhilaration. Every time he plugged in to El Dorado, it would beat so hard and fast as if it wanted to tear down his ribcage. The reaction made him feel alive and he’d stop at nothing to once again experience how driven his heart could be when it came to it’s favoured one. 

“What’s up with Exordium tonight?” Chanyeol asked after Baekhyun passed him his drink. “Why is the infamous Exordium slowing down tonight?”

Baekhyun laughed and the sound immediately activated the butterflies in Chanyeol’s stomach.

“Exordium holds events every once in a while and this time— it’s jazz nights.” Baekhyun took a sip of his drink. “I hope you like Louis Armstrong ‘cause he’s going to be on repeat for the next 4 weeks of your visit.”

Chanyeol silently thanked his parents for they were huge fans of the said artist. He’d actually grown up listening to him. 

“I’ll have you know that Cheek to Cheek’s my favourite,” he said with a proud smile. “I really like this Exordium better— Definitely far from its signature loud ambience but it’s a change I very much welcome.”

Baekhyun nodded with a smile. “Exordium will always be my second favourite place in the world, the _Quagmire_ being the first regardless of the bad reputation it has.” 

Chanyeol had been so focused on Exordium that he forgot about the other places in El Dorado. He’s heard of the quagmire before but none of his friends had ever been there so he’s clueless as to what it’s all about. 

“What’s in the quagmire?” 

“Um,” Baekhyun gave him a nervous smile. “Let’s just say that it’s a place where taboo is encouraged.” 

“Taboo is encouraged?” Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. “What does that mean? Can I go and hang out there too?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and it was weird how he seemed to be so adamant on avoiding his eyes. “Y-Yes, of course. You can visit the quagmire too but please don’t ask me to accompany you there.” 

“Why?” Chanyeol was quick to ask. “I thought it’s your favourite place in the world?”

“Well, I haven’t really seen much but—“ Baekhyun trailed off and sighed loudly. “Anyway, it may be my favourite place in the world but being in there makes me uncomfortable.”

“How come?” Chanyeol leaned closer to hear him better. Baekhyun’s voice was becoming more like a whisper. 

“Like I said, the Quagmire is a place where taboo is encouraged. It’s for people who want to act out their um— their fetishes in real life but were too scared to do so. You get to do whatever you want to do in the quagmire without being judged for it. It may look like a hellish, violent nightclub to most but to some it’s a version of heaven.”

“So I guess you’ve been there before?” Chanyeol couldn’t shake off the hurt that was squeezing his heart. He didn’t want to imagine what fetishes Baekhyun tried to do in there. 

Baekhyun’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Yes. But only because I had to get someone out of there.”

“Who?”

Baekhyun once again heaved a heavy sigh. “Noona.”

 _Noona—_ the infamous woman he’d heard so often. Chanyeol knew that this lady was special to Baekhyun and he just had to know who she was.

“Who is this noona, Baekhyun? Why haven’t I met her yet?”

“Soon,” Baekhyun’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “She said she’ll meet you soon.” 

Chanyeol was about to ask what’s up with the sad mood when Baekhyun immediately smiled widely and said, “In the meantime, she told me to go out with you.”

And Chanyeol couldn’t wait to meet this noona to thank her for playing cupid. He was sure he’d do anything to earn her approval. 

“So here I am— spending my time with you,” Baekhyun was looking at anywhere other than him and his cheeks were adorably flushed in pink. “I won’t stop you if you still want to check out the Quagmire. I just hope that you won’t make me come and get you out of there too.” 

Chanyeol laughed at how contradictory his statements were. 

“I don’t understand,” he said. “How is it your favourite place when you seem so adamant on staying away from it?”

“It is. I just don’t want to go in there ‘cause it makes me feel— _warm_.” 

The notorious blush on his cheeks was the answer to Chanyeol's question. The grin on his lips was threatening to come out so he bit his lips to stop it from doing so. He was dying to tease Baekhyun but decided against it. He still wanted to know more of him. 

“Got it,” he said as he sipped on his whiskey. “No quagmire for _Baekhyunnie_ ‘cause it makes him warm. We’ll stay away from it then.” 

Baekhyun looked so adorable, avoiding his eyes with cheeks beet red. The desire to have his attention was so strong that Chanyeol always wanted those eyes on him. He wanted to drown in those unfairly pretty eyes, framed by long lashes and smile lines. 

“Is it safe to assume that you’ve never been intimate with someone?”

And immediately, he had won those eyes again. Chanyeol would never be ready for the attack of those acrobatic butterflies in his tummy whenever those eyes land on him. He was willing to be held captive in them forever. 

“I uh— yeah,” Baekhyun rubbed his nape. “Never have ‘cause I’ve never been with someone.” 

As much as it hurt to hear the sadness in Baekhyun’s voice, Chanyeol couldn’t help but to be happy about the revelation because it only meant one thing— Baekhyun’s a _virgin_ and it made him want to protect him more.

“You still haven’t answered why the quagmire is your favourite, Baekhyunnie…”

Chanyeol heard him sigh then shifted in his seat. “You see— most people think that El Dorado is a paradise since you can actually do everything here without repercussions and get to live forever too. Imagine living forever without restrictions? Without anything holding you back? Without anything more to do because you’ve already ticked each and every items in your bucket list? Who in their right mind would hate El Dorado when it offers you all the time in the world to do the things you’ve wanted to do? You must be really out of your mind to detest it.”

“But I know some— _fulltimers_ , who’d grown to hate the idea of El Dorado. I’ve met patrons who would jump at the first offer of getting out of here because they’re tired of having lived this long. Immortality’s not really as wonderful as it sounds, Chanyeol, because it can also get tedious pretty quickly. And that’s what the quagmire’s for— to make people remember what being human used to be, even if that means causing potential harm to yourself.”

Releasing a breath, Baekhyun stared at him sadly. “When you have all the time in the world, everything gets boring so you get fed up easily. Nothing interests you anymore so you feel desperate— desperate to feel something that you would once again ignite the humanity in you. You’ll keep yourself busy by doing everything all at once to forget that you’re stuck in here forever. Then when everything’s been done, you’ll resort to turning your pain slider to zero just to feel something. You’ll find it amusing to hurt yourself just to feel pain because pain is a very human feeling— which has been absent in you already.” 

Chanyeol understood it all, the logic behind Baekhyun’s words and he agreed with him because it had been one of the reasons why he hated the VR before. El Dorado was an astounding creation but to Chanyeol— it was still going against the rules of nature. 

“But those were the very reasons why I like the quagmire,” the smile Chanyeol loved the most was slowly growing on his lips. “It made me remember that I was once a human who had been given the second chance at life through El Dorado. The quagmire reminds me to count my blessings— that even though this isn’t as close as to how the real world operates, it is still a way of living to someone like me. I am still able to experience living and learning about the world by the people I meet here, who would generously give me bits and pieces of information about the outside world.”

Then Chanyeol felt himself caught in some sort of trance as the smile on Baekhyun’s lips lit up his entire face. 

“Being in here is already more than I can ask for, Chanyeol, so thank you and your crew for giving me this opportunity. I’ll forever be thankful for this gift.”

✦❘༻༺❘✦

On his next visit, the two of them decided to stay at the bar this time.

“So Baekhyun,” Chanyeol paused, eyeing the glass of white liquid in front of him. “Is milk the only drink you ask from the bar?”

Baekhyun’s face seemed thoughtful for a moment, as if the answer to that wasn’t obvious enough, before he answered with an enthusiastic nod and a _yes_. Chanyeol couldn’t help the smile that wormed its way on his lips as he remembered his first El Dorado visit. It was adorable how out of place Baekhyun was as he asked for a glass of milk at the bar. 

“Speaking of milk— do you like them cold or hot?” Because Chanyeol wanted to know how to serve him his favorite drink _in the future._

“I actually don’t mind them being either. I just like milk. It calms me out— especially whenever I feel stressed.”

That somehow puzzled Chanyeol because if there’s anything constant on Baekhyun— it’s his warm smiles and his child-like energy. 

“What stresses you out then?” He tried not to ask so eagerly but then there’s a pout on Baekhyun’s lips which made Chanyeol raise a curious brow at him. 

With a whine, Baekhyun answered, “But it’s my turn to ask now—” and Chanyeol only laughed at his endearing act. 

“I wasn’t informed that we’re doing 20 questions now…”

Baekhyun once again pursed his lips and Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice how plush and pink they were. It was weird how he felt the sudden desire to taste them. It was so strong that he had to pinch himself just to clear his head from those unnecessary thoughts. He didn’t want to make Baekhyun uncomfortable just because he couldn’t keep his mouth to himself. 

“Alright, alright,” Chanyeol put his glass down and made a gesture to proceed. “Fire away then.”

Baekhyun smiled widely, his cheeks could now rival Min’s. 

“Now I’m not going to ask you the same, okay? Because obviously— it’s whiskey,” then he made a disgusted face which Chanyeol laughed at. “... or I assume it’s whiskey since it’s what you’d always order. Anyway, let’s talk about food. What’s your favourite food?”

Chanyeol didn’t stop the smile that emerged from his lips because of the way Baekhyun’s eyes gleamed under the lights. 

“Galbi and Tonkatsu.”

Baekhyun’s smile made his heart skip a beat.

“I love Tonkatsu too! But nothing beats my mama’s cooking. She’s the bestest chef in the whole world. She cooks the best korean food ever.” 

Chanyeol took that as a cue in taking this conversation on a deeper note. 

“How was your childhood like, Baekhyun-ah?”

The smile on Baekhyun’s lips were soft but the look he was giving off was even softer. Chanyeol had a feeling that this would be an important detail he needed to remember.

“Fun,” he said with a soft laugh. “As a child, everything was new and interesting and I was a curious child with a vast imagination so I’d spent my days pretending to be an adventurer who travelled places just to look for treasures.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help the playful smirk on his lips. “I suppose little Baekhyunnie wasn’t able to find the rarest of them all then?” 

“Huh? So it’s not the land lobsters, the titan beetles, and the panda ants?” 

And it was just so stupid of him to think that Baekhyun would get the ‘flirting’ underneath his statement. _How_ _could he say that he’d really have a hard time looking for the rarest and the most precious treasure when it was him all along, right?_ It was a good thing that he was a fast-thinker or he would’ve made the conversation awkward. 

“Um, no.” Chanyeol rubbed his nape and smiled sheepishly. “I have no idea what those are and they’re actually not what I’m referring to.”

Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion and Chanyeol was so tempted to pat his head because he looked like a lost puppy who was in need of reassurance.

“Kids these days have become so invested with their gadgets that they’d rather spend their time playing with it than going outside to explore their surroundings. They preferred staying in, locking themselves at their homes, than meeting people and playing with their friends.” 

Chanyeol sighed and continued. “I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing though because there are tons of things you can really do with your tablets and phones. You can browse the net if there’s anything you’d want to know, read your books conveniently, play games to pass time, watch your shows anytime at any place, write your journal to help you remember things— who wouldn’t love these gadgets when they’re just so convenient and easy to use? They literally offer anything you can possibly imagine. And if you were to ask me, I’d like to believe that they are the most powerful device ever created, the perfect definition of power within your hands.”

Chanyeol slowly swiveled his chair to face him fully. “Like I said, I have nothing against these gadgets. I understand their fascination because I, too, am guilty of the same thing. It’s just that it makes me sad to realise that the convenience it offers contributed a lot to this generation’s laziness. They’re even harder to humour now and are easily bored when there’s just a whole lot to do. It’s disturbing to see how their lives revolved around those gadgets— their tablets and phones are often the last thing they look at before bed and the first thing they’d look at when they wake up. It’s as if it was their lifeline— the thing that would make them happy. They’d rather tap their screens than get dirty and explore the world.” 

Chanyeol had witnessed how these gadgets took the innocence out of his sister’s kids. It made them favor being on their own and without physical interaction. It’s one of the cons of technology which Chanyeol didn’t really like. 

“I do understand that their self-isolation might be because the world has become a dangerous place to live in. I’ve seen how the world works— Bad people are everywhere, rapists are just around the corner, so as a means to protect these innocent beings, their parents prohibit them from going out just to keep them safe.” Chanyeol let out a sad smile. “And it’s sad that they never became the rarest treasure I’m talking about, Baekhyun-ah— to be the kid who would go to lengths just to satisfy their curiosity. The kids who’d spend their time wandering around just to look for anything they believe was worth spending their time searching for.”

Baekhyun had been quiet all throughout his talk but Chanyeol could see how he had allotted his attention solely to him. A warm smile slowly surfaced from his lips and the sight alone induced an automatic reaction on his lips. He was smiling without knowing. But when Baekhyun suddenly took his hands and gave them a light squeeze, Chanyeol’s heart almost went into overdrive. 

“I guess I’m lucky then— that I was able to experience that,” the smile on his lips was now in full bloom. “And all the more lucky to have been blessed with parents who were the exact definition of enablers. They encouraged my silly ideas and would always take the time to answer the most ridiculous questions I would throw at them. They also supported my _adventurer_ persona and even though money had been hard, they’d still get me the complete set of explorer kit— which includes a thinking hat and magnifying glasses— just to keep me going.”

_Such wonderful parents! I’ll be sure to hug the freak out of them when I finally get to meet them._

“My parents have encouraged me to never stop questioning and discovering things on my own no matter how long and difficult it would take. They’d always remind me how important patience was and that anything hard to get was always worth it.”

_Aren’t they so right about that, huh? I guess they’ve already known how worth it you’re going to be._

“Safe to say that my childhood had been a busy one. They also said that I should always be open to learning new things so I attended all the workshops my school offered before they could even coax me into joining them.”

A soft smile bloomed on Baekhyun’s lips the moment he finished. Chanyeol returned it with a smile of his own. 

“Are your parents,” Chanyeol paused as he thought of a better word to phrase his next words. “... still outside or are they here?”

Chanyeol noticed how forced the smile on Baekhyun’s lips was. It wasn’t the usual that reached his eyes. 

“My parents could never afford being in here, Chanyeol.” The smile slowly slipped off of his lips. “And if my calculation’s correct, I don’t think they’re still outside anymore because the last time we’ve talked, dad was the only one there and he told me that mom’s been… in the hospital. It was the last time I talked to any of my parents and that was 20 years ago so— _yeah…_ ” 

Chanyeol wanted to punch himself for breaking his promise. Asking that question definitely made Baekhyun sad and he didn’t want him sad. He’d sworn to keep that smile on his lips. 

“I’m sorry for—“

“No, it’s okay.” Baekhyun intervened with hands flailing sideways. “It’s not like they’re going to live forever, right? I already accepted the fact that I’ll be losing them someday.”

Chanyeol reached for his arm and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents, Baekhyun, and thank you for trusting me. I know it’s not easy to talk about this and it’s really brave of you to open up something difficult as this. I’m sure your parents are proud of you and of the person you’ve become. You are more than what they’d hoped for.”

The last part was more on Chanyeol’s feelings— his means of assuring Baekhyun that he’s been the best version of himself and anyone would be lucky to have met someone like him.

“Wherever they are now, I’m sure they’re free from pain so don’t feel sad anymore because the place they’re in is the happiest place on Earth.”

That was his mantra when his wife died years ago. It had been difficult to accept that logic before but now that he’s sharing them with Baekhyun, he felt light. And he hoped that somehow, it lightened the other’s feelings as well. 

“You said they’re at the happiest place on Earth,” Baekhyun said, a quirk on his lips told Chanyeol that his next words would amuse him. “So is Disneyland heaven then?”

Chanyeol laughed heartily and was later joined by Baekhyun. 

“Well, to kids-at-heart like you, I guess you can say that.” 

  
✦❘༻༺❘✦  
  
  


And as the weeks went by, Chanyeol could feel his infatuation grew stronger. Not to mention how his heart seemed to think it was a battering ram with the way it was furiously beating inside his chest. It was once again _favouring_ someone now and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop its captivation. It’s not like he didn’t try to argue against the stupid organ because he actually did, a lot of times already, if he may add. But his heart was as much of a force to reckon with as his mind, a hurdle that was difficult to defeat. 

It’s crazy how it would pound so hard with just one glance at Baekhyun, how his stomach would twist into knots whenever the boy’s within general vicinity. It was a connection he couldn’t explain, a compulsion he’s too weak to go up against with. There was no way in hell he could deny what it wanted— and it wanted Baekhyun, which his body would second the motion with. 

“When you were younger, what did you want to be when you grow up?” 

It was nice to see Baekhyun initiating the conversation when it had always been him who did that so Chanyeol smiled at his sudden interest. Going back to what was asked, he hadn’t really thought about what he’d wanted to be when he was young because he had always known that he’d be taking over his father’s company ever since he was young. Park Chanyeol had been groomed to be a CEO and there was no other work he’d thought of doing except managing an empire. 

But the question nagged at the back of his mind— _if Park Chanyeol wouldn’t be in the business industry, where would he be then?_

“I’ll humour you,” he answered with a playful smile. “If I’m not doing business right now, I’d be a musician.” 

Baekhyun’s lips lifted upward and Chanyeol could feel the warm glow of happiness he radiated. His smile truly was a ray of sunshine that could fire up anyone’s soul. Baekhyun’s roseated cheeks glowed softly and Chanyeol wanted to pinch them so badly because they seemed soft to the touch. _Oh how he wished he could prove his theory…_ Maybe one of these days, he’d be given the chance. 

“Wow. I never thought you’d be into music,” Baekhyun said with an amused smile. “You seemed too _reserved_ to be in the music industry.”

Chanyeol faked a gasp. “Does my blonde hair look reserved to you?” 

It had become quite his signature look— the obnoxious blonde hair. Whenever he entered El Dorado, he’d always find his hair in that colour. His clothing would change but his hair weirdly stayed loud for his conservative personality. 

“Okay, no— it doesn’t fit the ‘reserved’ description,” Baekhyun said in between laughing. “... but it does look good on you especially when it’s all brushed up and the undercut could be seen. You look really handsome in blonde.” 

Trying to contain his wildly-beating heart, Chanyeol chose to smirk and tease the boy. 

“I look handsome in blonde?” The playful tone he used was enough to redden Baekhyun’s cheeks. “I guess I made the perfect choice to enter in my 23-year old self then.” 

“Wait— You were blonde in your early twenties?” Baekhyun’s head tilted to the side, _a puppy gesture in all sense of the word._ “Wow. That’s so cool! I’ve never tried sporting any other colour than black when I was in college.” 

_So Baekhyun went to college,_ Chanyeol momentarily became lost in that vision. He suddenly wanted to know where he went, what he took, and what batch was he because maybe— they both attended the same school. 

“What school did you go to and what did you study?”

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Baekhyun whined and pursed his lips. “One question at a time, please.” 

Chanyeol laughed at his complaints. “Fine. What school did you go to?”

“SNU.” Chanyeol saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes but was immediately gone when he looked again. “Anyway, my turn.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes glimmered with excitement. “Favourite colour.”

“Seriously?” Chanyeol raised a brow in amusement. “Favourite colour?”

Baekhyun’s lips pursed in a way a kid was about to throw a tantrum. 

“Favourite color,” he repeated and Chanyeol finally laughed. 

“Alright, alright,” his arms were up in surrender. “Black. Mine’s black. How about you?”

“Um— Black, gray, and white?” 

“Why does it seem like you’re not sure?” The ice on his glass clinked against the crystal when he’d given it a gentle spin. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun had an apologetic smile on his lips. “I meant— Black, gray, and white are my favourite colours.”

“Seriously?” 

Baekhyun’s smile turned into a frown. He seemed to be offended by his reaction.

“What’s wrong with black, gray, and white? They’re nice colours.” 

“They absolutely are,” Chanyeol gave a nod to affirm his statement. “It’s just that they don’t seem to suit you.”

Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean they don’t suit me?”

Fighting the urge to smile, Chanyeol opted to lower his eyes to the ground just so he wouldn’t ruffle Baekhyun’s hair. The boy looked like a lost puppy who was in dire need of reassurance.

“Well, they’re all plain colours,” Chanyeol finally looked up and gave him a gentle smile. “... which is a dull comparison to your bright personality.”

The furious blush on his cheeks made Chanyeol’s heart feel proud. It’s an honour being the reason for it regardless of how painful his heart hammered inside his ribcage. He’s not complaining though because he’s all too willing to endure the painful pounding of his heart— a reaction that made him feel alive. And it had been so long since he’d felt that kind of emotion already, an emotion he’d definitely been craving for all these years. 

Chanyeol badly wanted to tease him but decided not to so as not to make him uncomfortable. He still wanted to keep the conversation going— he wanted Baekhyun to spill every bean he’s ever had. He wanted to know everything about him, even the skeleton he’s hiding in his closet to complete his list of future references. 

“I like them because they’re the only ones I can confidently tell apart.” 

This time, it was Chanyeol who tilted his head in confusion and this urged Baekhyun to push through with his explanation. 

“I was actually blind in one eye and was diagnosed with achromatopsia with the other. It’s total colour blindness, if you’re wondering,” Baekhyun was smiling even though what he’s talking about was tragic. “Both conditions were inborn and doctors speculated that if I wasn’t blind in my right eye, I would’ve been colour blind in both. Unfortunately, they couldn’t tell us how I got them. I was a one-in-a-million case of having these eye conditions.”

Chanyeol felt his heart clench at the revelation. He was speechless, he didn’t know that this boy was suffering from something as bad as this. Chanyeol may have not known him that well but he knew that Baekhyun didn’t deserve this condition. 

“Both of my parents’ families had no eye problems that’s why it was a surprise that I got diagnosed with it. But that didn’t dissuade them from sending me to school. They’re firm believers of education so they made it their life goal to teach me about colours. How they’d done it? Well, they would relate each of them to feelings.”

Baekhyun swiveled his chair to face him fully, a fond smile was now on his lips. 

“Say for example, I was feeling lonely that day, my mom would associate that emotion to colour blue. Whenever I begged them to take me to that playground near our house, my dad would relate my excitement to yellow. Or if I get pissed at something I couldn’t figure out, they would laugh at my anger and call it red. My parents had been tagged weird by our community because of their ways of teaching me but it was what worked for me so they just ignored them and continued relating everything to colours.”

That made Chanyeol smile for a moment. At least, Baekhyun’s parents were behind him in every step of his condition.

“I’ve been unable to perceive any colours other than black, white, and the different shades of gray,” Baekhyun continued, his voice merely a whisper but Chanyeol still heard him. “That’s why they’re my favourite. They’re the only colours I’ve seen when I was still living outside ED.” 

And it was just so unfair that the Gods had allowed this to happen to someone who didn’t really deserve this punishment. What’s worse was that he didn’t know how to comfort him. But then maybe Baekhyun saw his internal struggle because he suddenly shook his head in panic as if it was Chanyeol who was in need of comfort. 

“Please don’t feel bad about it, Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun’s hands were flailing sideways. “... because I can perfectly see and identify every colour now and it’s all thanks to noona, to Luhan and Minseok-hyung, to Kyungsoo-ya, and to you.” 

Chanyeol’s brows furrowed in confusion and that’s when Baekhyun decided to smile— the precious one he’d grown to adore. 

“I had been blind and color blind before but I’ve been able to see colours the moment I came to El Dorado. So you really don’t have to feel bad for me because it was you and your company who made sure that I’ll always be seeing colours from then on.” 

  
  
✦❘༻༺❘✦  
  


Some might say that he’s creepy— _maybe even borderline obsessive—_ for being so keen on soaking up everything Baekhyun-related. But what else could he do when his heart was so intent on learning more about the person behind its notorious beating? What else could Park Chanyeol do when he’s overcome with the desire for a deeper connection? 

After the talk about Baekhyun’s childhood, Chanyeol decided to take things lightly. He didn’t want to make Baekhyun sad anymore just because he kept on asking insensitive questions. But out of all the information he’d wanted to know, Chanyeol clung on to one thing the most— of what Baekhyun’s partner preference was.

So on his next visit, Chanyeol decided to get a bit more personal.

“So Baekhyun-ah— I’m just curious. Why aren’t you dating anyone?”

Baekhyun seemed taken aback by his question. The way he immediately lowered his head was so adorable Chanyeol didn’t stop the smile that crept up on his lips.

“Uh— I don’t know but maybe b-because,” Baekhyun placed one hand on his nape, a signature gesture that he was nervous. “I’m not worth anyone’s time? Not interesting and pleasing enough? I honestly don’t know.”

Chanyeol’s smile bloomed into a grin then shook his head sideways to keep his composure. Baekhyun’s just too adorable for words and Chanyeol was itching to pull him closer just so he could hug the shit out of him. 

“I _highly_ doubt that,” Chanyeol said, the huge smile was still plastered on his lips. “You are everything you’ve just mentioned.” 

It’s his second attempt in flirting and he was hoping that somehow he’d get a reaction this time and boy was he glad to know that he hadn’t lost his touch on it. Even with the dimness of their surroundings, Chanyeol could still see the furious blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Park Chanyeol was an absolute tease who knew how to effectively mold his feelings into words. It’s a talent he’s always been good at and at this moment, he felt privileged to be the one inducing those reddened cheeks. 

“I think you’re just excusing yourself out of dating,” Chanyeol eyed him intensely. “The way I see it— it’s either you’re not giving anyone the chance to get to know you better or your standards are just outrageously high that no one can ever meet them.” 

Baekhyun finally looked at him and gave him a shy smile. “I-I actually don’t h-have a standard, Chanyeol-ah. Is it really too hard to believe that no one’s ever asked me out?”

“Yes, it is. I’m sure that someone has already asked you out before and you just don’t want to tell me. I thought we’re friends?” Chanyeol had to stop himself from cringing at the word. He wanted to be more than friends. “And friends share everything with each other.” 

Chanyeol pouted to finish his act. He felt ridiculous doing it but when Baekhyun laughed, he knew he’d done something right. He’d gladly look stupid just to keep hearing that melodious sound. 

“I swear to you, Chanyeol-ah— I’m telling the truth. You’re my friend and I don’t lie to my friends. I’ve never really been asked out by anyone, both in and outside of El Dorado.” The smile on his lips suddenly slipped off and there was an indecipherable look on his face. “I was never really fun to be with and that’s enough reason for people not to get involved with me.”

Chanyeol clenched his jaw in irritation. He couldn’t take it, the denigration. And it pissed him more that it was coming from Baekhyun’s mouth. Byun Baekhyun was precious, unique, and worth being adored. He’s someone Chanyeol would gladly cherish and if given the chance, treasure for life.

“You should really stop belittling yourself like that, Baekhyun-ah, because you are more than enough.”

The ears that had been hidden among his black hair had turned red. It was obvious that they were as flushed as his face.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I guess I just have to trust you on that then and probably tell Kyungsoo to loosen up a bit, yeah? ‘Cause I won’t get approached since most patrons are scared of him…” 

And Chanyeol would really thank Kyungsoo for looking out for Baekhyun that well. He didn’t want to know what would’ve happened if the manager wasn’t there at Baekhyun’s side.

“So if Kyungsoo agrees, you’ll go on a date with someone?” Chanyeol had to bite his lips to keep them from smiling. 

“Well,” Baekhyun looked at anywhere but him. “I-If _he_ doesn’t make me uncomfortable, then yes— I’ll go out with _him._ ”

The universe must’ve loved Park Chanyeol so much because damn it— If this wasn’t confirmation enough about Baekhyun’s preference, then he didn’t know how else to take that statement. But wait a minute, did he just give him the go signal?

To avoid the spotlight on his reddening cheeks, Chanyeol decided to lean closer to him and tease him a bit more. “So you prefer to date men than women then?

Baekhyun blushed all the way to his ears then immediately tucked his head down to hide his flushed face.

“I—I,” he stammered and Chanyeol could feel his heart running a mile. “D-Does it bother you that I like men?”

Chanyeol shook his head even though Baekhyun couldn’t see him. Then he leaned back and fixed his eyes on him.

“No, it doesn’t.” 

_It’s actually good that you do,_ Chanyeol wanted to add but decided not to. Being attracted to men wasn’t actually new to Chanyeol. In fact, he had flirted a lot with guys before and had almost gotten into someone’s pants in college. At first, he thought that it was just the hormones because he had a sexual appetite that could go for days. He’s a man with needs and there’s just too many pretty guys who were down with experimenting with him. Chanyeol knew that his attraction with the same sex was not just a phase or that it would eventually pass. It was a part of him and he had embraced it. 

But he’s not yet ready to expose his feelings and would prefer to take things slow with Baekhyun. “You can never argue with what the heart wants, Baekhyun-ah, so your preferences don’t really matter. As long as your feelings are true then it’s not an issue. Besides, isn’t that one of the reasons why El Dorado was built? To make people enjoy life as it is? Without judgement, whatsoever? So it’s alright, Baek. You are free to like whoever you want.” 

_And I am free to like you too. I hope you’re ready to accept my heart._

Chanyeol heard him sigh in relief.

“Thank you for not judging me, Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun said with a huge smile. “Since it was your idea, you’re going to be my wingman then.” _So much for wanting him to date._

_… but falling in love with you is beyond my control.”_


	6. PART V: Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“... because sometimes the two people who are truly best for each other will have to face greater obstacles in order to be with each other.” ___

If there’s one thing Park Chanyeol prided himself with, aside from his looks and money, it’s being _expressive_ of his feelings. He had never once shied away from his emotions and had always been straightforward to his desires. But then the object of his _current_ affection just had to put that to test by being absolutely clueless of what he’s trying to imply. And Chanyeol has never been this frustrated before, he’s never hated innocence this much not until he met Byun Baekhyun. It seemed like no matter how much he’d laid his heart out, Baekhyun would never understand his intentions. 

What’s worse was that the person behind his current frustration finally decided to date, which all the more complicated things because Chanyeol didn’t want to see Baekhyun being with someone other than him. His decision was both an advantage and a disadvantage so before it became more of a drawback on his end, Chanyeol decided to ask for his best friend’s help so as not to stay as Baekhyun’s _wingman_ forever. 

“How do you date in El Dorado?” 

Chanyeol could feel his face warm. He decided to avoid looking at his best friend, who had an amused smile on his lips. “I mean, how do you go out with Lu Han in El Dorado? Do you take him to dinner? To moviehouses? Is there like a fine dining restaurant in ED where—“

“ED? Did you seriously just say ED?” Sehun raised a brow, his lips curled into a smirk. “What happened to the Park Chanyeol who loathed the so-called ED?”

“Shut it, will you?” Chanyeol mock-glared at him then later on sighed audibly. “Can you just help me out here? ‘Cause I really really don’t want to end up being just his friend and…” 

“Finally taking your chances, I see?” Sehun stood from his seat and strolled toward him. He levelled his eyes with him as the smirk he had on slowly turned to a gentle smile. “I’m glad, then. I’m happy to hear that you’re finally allowing yourself to be happy once again.”

Chanyeol returned the same gentle smile and let out a lungful of air. He was so sure that Sehun would tease him for looking like a hopeless romantic and it was such a relief to know that he didn’t. 

“I don’t know how it happened,” Chanyeol said followed by a heavy sigh. “All I know is that when I saw him, my heart suddenly made its existence known. And it never stopped beating so loudly ever since I first met him.”

Chanyeol’s ready to accept that now and to admit how much he’d fallen in love with Baekhyun. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve felt this way, Hun. I never thought I’d once again meet someone who’d have that magic on me— like he could just lift a finger and I’d roll over like a fucking dog who wanted to please his master. Like he could just wave his hand and all the shit in my head would magically sort themselves out. He’s making me remember how wonderful it feels to have someone again— someone who makes me feel so pathetically, frighteningly, and outrageously happy. He has and still is… giving me enough reasons to look forward to life again which I never thought would happen again after losing my wife.”

Chanyeol never really was expecting to fall in love again. He had always believed that there would be no other love greater than the one he had for Chaeyoung. But when Baekhyun came into his life, it was like he was reborn again. Every single principle that’s been inculcated in his being seemed to have dwindled to a trickle. Byun Baekhyun became his religion, the new standard of everything he believed. He became the answer to his uncertainty, the stable force he desperately needed in his life, the sun he’d happily orbit around and burn himself with, and he loves him so much he couldn’t believe that he was only admitting it now.

It’s funny how Chanyeol failed to understand what the pitter patter of his heart was all about when the connection was already a give away. He’s a fool not to recognise who Byun Baekhyun was from the very moment he saw him— the angel meant to protect him, the person sent to make him remember things he’d forgotten to be thankful for, and the missing piece he’d been trying to fill for a long time. Baekhyun’s existence gave him a reason to look forward to life, making him want to live and not just survive nor exist. It was like he was meant to meet him to make him remember how good it feels to be alive. It’s been a long time since he’d felt that way— for his mind to once again agree with every beat of his heart. And Chanyeol was all in for this. There was no way he could stop the notorious pounding of his heart at the thought of him anyway.

So now, Chanyeol’s decided to pursue him. He didn’t want to miss the chance of experiencing love and being loved by Byun Baekhyun. And he’d go through anything just to make sure he’d have Baekhyun by his side. 

But for someone who couldn’t even take the hint that they’re being flirted with, Chanyeol needed help. He’s sure it would take months before Baekhyun could even get the whole idea that he likes him. 

“That’s why I need your help, Hun.” Chanyeol sent him a soft smile. “I want him to know how much he has changed my world and maybe… through that, he’d see how I’ve fallen in love with him.” 

There’s a proud smile that’s slowly materialising on Sehun’s lips as he said, “Did you know that there’s an oasis on the other side of El Dorado?”

  
  


So that’s where Chanyeol took Baekhyun the next time he entered El Dorado. Thank God for Sehun who was able to secure him a car— a red 1957 Buick convertible coupe, very much different from his Bugatti Chiron sport to drive them off to the so-called oasis. 

Despite having a personal driver, Chanyeol was often found behind the wheels, driving himself to his appointments. He had always loved the serenity driving brought him. It gave him time to breathe, to mull things over. Driving had always been therapeutic for him because it was the only time he could really pay attention to his inner desires. But having Baekhyun beside him was a game changer because he was the distraction Park Chanyeol was all too willing to entertain. 

“Are we going to where I think we’re going?” Baekhyun looked so excited that it was even palpable in his words. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been to the oasis.”

And if Chanyeol was only standing, Baekhyun would have known how head over heels he was for him, _literally._ The smile he’s had on his lips gave him a severe case of jello legs. 

“Oh and I love your car!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “I’ve never had one before because I found no use in getting one. Noona usually drives us home.” 

“Wait. You have a house here?” 

“Well, no. I’m actually— not a fulltimer yet,” he answered with a nervous smile. 

It was a good thing that there were no cars on the road or else they would’ve bumped into them. He immediately stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to face Baekhyun. 

“B-but last time, you said you we—“

“I lied,” Baekhyun rubbed his nape, the nervous smile was still on. “I had to lie or Seulgi would know who I really was.”

Chanyeol stared at him, blinking his eyes continuously, and slowly released the air he didn’t know he was holding. 

“So— so you’re still in Neo Seoul then?”

“Yes.” Once again, the smile on Baekhyun’s lips turned sad. “But won’t be soon.”

And then it was like those words were a switch to his feelings because the moment he said them, Chanyeol could feel the excitement radiating from him. 

“... and once I fully settle here, I’m gonna stay with noona. Her house is really nice and it’s actually near the oasis!” 

_So Baekhyun’s planning on settling here then._

The idea brought Chanyeol back to his intentions of coming to El Dorado— of how the whole idea of it was against the course of nature. Of how wrong it was to be going to a place other than heaven or hell. But instead of being against Baekhyun’s decision, he found himself justifying his reasons because somehow, he understood why. 

During his entire time visiting the virtual city, Chanyeol had always been with Baekhyun and he saw how the boy loved being in there. He looked the realest, most alive, person in El Dorado. There’s always a spark in his eyes every time he mingles with others because he loves meeting new people, loves asking about life in general or sometimes about how things have been in the outside world. 

Chanyeol had observed how Baekhyun loved being with people— how he loved learning through other people and how the spark in his eyes looked the brightest every time he mingled with others. He would eagerly ask them about general things, the places they’d been to and how its national cuisine tastes like. Sometimes, he’d be asking about life in general and how the world outside looked like now. There was no sign of envy on his face but more of fascination… as if he was visualising and putting every single detail that came out of his mouth in place. Baekhyun looked as if he hadn’t had enough of being alive yet and being in El Dorado somehow fulfilled that. 

Chanyeol chose to keep his thoughts to himself even though he was itching to ask more about the ‘visitor’ idea. He didn’t want to ruin this moment where Baekhyun looked brighter than the desert sun. So with a grin spread over his lips, he returned that perfect distraction of a smile. 

“Should we drop by her house then so that I can finally meet this famous noona?”

Chanyeol saw how the excitement died instantly and how the smile slowly slipped off of his face. He couldn’t tell if he was offended or not. He just wanted to meet this person and maybe gained her approval since she seemed to be truly important to Baekhyun. He just wanted to be in her good graces but why did it seem like Baekhyun didn’t want him to meet her? 

“I don’t think she’ll be there today,” he heard him say as he lowered his head to avoid his eyes. “But I’m sure she’ll meet you _once she’s ready…_ ”

It was weird how Baekhyun seemed to look nervous as if he was the one who needed the noona’s approval. It was like he’s not comfortable with the idea of them meeting at all. _Why would there even be a need for her to be ready to meet him when he should be the one who’s supposed to be readying himself for the meeting?_ There’s just too much to ask but at the same time, he also didn’t want to make things uncomfortable for Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol would always prioritise him over anything and to see him this anxious, he’d willingly drop the nagging curiosity just to assuage his discomfort.

Feeling bold, Chanyeol said, “She better… because I need to earn her approval to _date_ you.”

Baekhyun’s head immediately snapped into him and his heart thumped with joy to be the reason behind those furious cheeks. 

“I’m not sure if I’m obvious enough but just to be clear— I don’t want to be your wingman, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said as he slowly let out a breath to regain his composure. He’s scared of what he’s about to say but _the cat’s out of the bag already so he might as well go with it then._ “I want you to know that I like you and I hope that you’ll let me date you.”

Baekhyun blinked at him and it took a while before the gravity of what he’d said sunk into him. Chanyeol was anxious to hear his answer but the colour on his cheeks drew him out of his fears. 

“So is this our first date then?” Baekhyun whispered but his eyes were focused on the road in front of them. Chanyeol began driving toward their destination with a hurt cheek from grinning too hard. 

“Our first _official_ date.”

  
  


And just like how it was described in books, the oasis really was a green spot in the desert. Surrounded by sands and a couple of trees and plants, a unique water landform was at the center of the most refreshing sight Chanyeol had seen. The oasis looked so beautiful yet there was no one around to witness how it glimmered under the afternoon sun. It was quiet and peaceful, something Park Chanyeol’s been longing to have for a long time. 

“So where’s the infamous noona’s house, Baek?” Chanyeol asked the moment they found a shed to settle in. “Is it the pink one over there?”

Baekhyun looked at where he was pointing at and shook his head. He was biting his lips to prevent himself from smiling. 

“That pink house is actually Luhan-hyung’s.”

Chanyeol‘s eyes grew comically, finally inducing a laugh out of Baekhyun which he later on followed suit. 

“He really likes pink, huh?” he asked, still chuckling over his wrong judgment.

“Well, according to hyung, it takes a real man to wear pink— hence, the pink hair and pink house.” 

Once again, they laughed at the hilarity of their conversation and as they walked toward the oasis, Chanyeol couldn’t help but be amazed at the tranquil waters contrasting the barren surroundings around it. Everything looked so peaceful that it instantly pacified his raging thoughts. 

There were so many things he was dying to know about the person beside him— so many questions he wanted to ask so the moment they found a place to settle in, Chanyeol decided to let out his thoughts. 

“Baekhyun, can I ask you something?”

The boy gave him a nod and the affirmation made Chanyeol feel nervous because what he’s about to ask was something he knew was too personal and he sincerely hoped that this wasn’t what he considered crossing the line. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask this ever since that night you’ve mentioned about being a fulltimer— which you’re actually not…” Chanyeol chuckled and let out a breath after a while. “How are you here?”

Chanyeol saw him stiffened at his question then immediately turned his eyes toward the oasis. 

“An accident,” Baekhyun whispered and exhaled a breath. “I got into an accident.” 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol was quick to say as he gently secured his hands on his. He knew that it was insensitive of him to make him remember something he’s sure Baekhyun didn’t want to remember anymore but this was part of his life. Death has always been a part of everyone’s life, a very significant part of anyone’s life. And Park Chanyeol just wanted to unravel the life Byun Baekhyun had— of how he was able to live his life however short or long it has been. 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun only sent him a smile, not the usual he’d have on. “You’re bound to ask it anyway.”

Chanyeol gave his hands a gentle squeeze. “Can you tell me about it— about the accident?” 

Baekhyun smiled sadly and squeezed his hands in return. 

“Have I ever told you about my first love, Chanyeol-ah?” His heart was suddenly alert at the question but the fond look on Baekhyun’s face immediately pacified his heart. “Before El Dorado, Music was the love of my life.” 

Chanyeol wanted to tell him of his love for music as well but chose to remain silent. His mind lingered at the way he used the past tense. If there’s anything he knew about first love, it’s eternal. _So why did he say it like he’s not into it anymore?_

“My parents, apart from being the coolest, were amazing at playing instruments. While my mom could drive the piano nuts, my dad could make guitars cry. They literally have the most talented fingers one would envy. I could still remember the first time I heard them play— it was like I was in a concert where I was the only audience.” Baekhyun laughed at the memory. “And when they started gliding their fingers over their instruments, every note they let out was a perfect match to the other’s and I have never seen anything as synchronised as them. It was like they’ve been possessed by their own instruments and it was their passion you’re watching at.” 

“I was 5 when I first heard of their talents,” Baekhyun smiled softly. “They decided to do a mini concert in our living room with me as their only audience, playing “love of my life” by Queen with both the piano and a 12-string guitar. I remember being in awe of their synchronicity— by how beautifully-timed their instruments reply to one another. And it was so calming as if the slowly changing tone touches different parts, a sort of auditory massage for my mind.” 

“It was funny how they’d sales-talked their instruments to me, besting out each other just to earn my interest. But in the end, they taught me both but I felt more inclined with piano so I mastered it.” Baekhyun’s eyes had its usual spark when he mentioned piano. “I’ve been playing the piano since I was 5– the reason why I was offered a scholarship at SNU in music.”

“Wow,” Chanyeol was a bit speechless. “So you’re also an SNU alumni, huh?”

Baekhyun nodded but the tight smile on his lips made Chanyeol feel that there’s something off. 

“I went to SNU too,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m one of the batch 2008 graduates. How about you, Baek? When did you graduate?”

Baekhyun dipped his head low and Chanyeol immediately felt worried. The tensed atmosphere was now even more palpable.

“I— I didn’t get to graduate,” he whispered and if only he wasn’t that close to him, he wouldn’t get to hear him. 

“What? But wh—“

And that’s when Chanyeol finally realised why there was something off about this topic— why Baekhyun didn’t want to talk about him and school because this was when the accident happened.

“W-What happe—“

_“Baekhyunnie~”_

That voice was _familiar,_ too familiar that Chanyeol immediately snapped his head toward the owner and he would’ve jumped and kissed that person to oblivion if not for the woman beside her. 

“R-Roseanne?” Chanyeol stuttered in disbelief.

Roseanne Park was his wife’s only sibling, her twin sibling to be exact. They were identical from head to foot but were very different in terms of personalities. Being raised in South Korea, Chaeyoung lived in a conservative manner. Chanyeol even had to wait until their honeymoon to get intimate with her. Chaeyoung was a traditional woman who was taught to be more connected with her biological functions— to look after her home and her husband and to bear and rear his children.

On the other hand, Roseanne was the liberated twin who didn’t pay attention to something that didn’t concern her. She would do whatever she wanted, _anything that would make her feel alive and happy,_ and wouldn’t care about what others would think as long as she’s not harming other people. She’s a social butterfly who would easily find her connection with others and a crowd favourite due to her open-mindedness. Roseanne Park was never afraid to love anyone regardless of gender. She even married the woman of her dreams, Lalisa Manoban. 

“It’s nice to finally see you here, brother-in-law!” Roseanne chirped and gestured toward the woman beside her. “Oh and you know my wife, right?” 

Chanyeol turned his eyes to the said woman. “Lisa, of course,” he said, reaching for the hand that the wife had offered. 

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Lisa smiled and tightened her grip on him. “It’s good to see you.” 

Chanyeol was so preoccupied that he almost forgot he’s with someone not until Lisa spoke to his _date_.

“Don’t you think the water’s too nice for a swim, Baekkie?” She asked and Baekhyun gave a nod. “Will you join me then for a swim? ‘Cause Rose is in her ‘killjoy’ mood today and doesn’t fancy a dip.”

Baekhyun looked like he was about to protest but Roseanne was already onto him, pushing him toward her wife. 

“Accompany my wife for me?” She asked, blinking her eyes at him in a cute manner. 

Chanyeol could feel how torn Baekhyun was to leave but he didn’t try to help him get out of his situation. There’s something about Roseanne’s body language that told him she wanted to be alone with him.

Once their respective partners were out of sight, Roseanne took Baekhyun’s seat and offered a soft smile at Chanyeol.

“How have you been, Yeol?” 

Chanyeol smiled in return. “Still getting wrinkly everyday but I’ve been well. How about you? I’m sorry I didn’t come to your wedding.”

That time, Chanyeol wasn’t still in the mood to socialize because he was still grieving for the loss of his wife. 

“It’s alright, Yeol. I understand.” 

From where they were at, they could still see Baekhyun and Lisa having fun swimming in the oasis. 

“I’m not mad at you, you know,” she said while looking at the two with a smile on her lips. “I mean _we_ were never mad at you for what happened to Chae-chae.”

No one actually blamed him for what happened but Chanyeol was a man of solution and not having one when his wife needed him to have one was something he couldn’t forgive himself for. He should’ve had one. He should’ve tried harder. He shouldn't have let her die. 

“It was no one’s fault,” she said, pulling him out of his mulling. “We all did our best. Our families did whatever they could to save her. And I’m sure she knew how much you’ve given your all just to keep her breathing. She, of all people, would know how much you wouldn’t just give up on her.”

“I should’ve tried harder, Rose,” he bit his lip to keep it from trembling. “How I wish I was the one who suffered the hit and not her but damn it! I was the one fate chose to live when it was her who’s worth saving. I’ve never felt so useless in my entire life— so useless that even trying to get her to El Dorado, _which was the_ _damn thing that kept me from being with her in the first place,_ had been impossible for me to do.”

Chanyeol’s hands were shaking. He could feel his eyes burn from trying so hard not to shed his tears. 

“None of us thought of that, you know— of how to put a consciousness in El Dorado once they’re dead already.” Chanyeol closed his fists to stop it from shaking. “And it was ironic how you’ve helped build something you’re sure could somehow prolong a person’s life but wasn’t able to do that to those whom you’ve done it for.” 

Roseanne took both of his hands and gently squeezed them. 

“It’s actually one of the reasons why I hated El Dorado _before_ ,” Chanyeol emphasised on the latter word. “It’s because instead of fulfilling my duties as a husband, I lost my time with my wife investing on it. And it’s just funny how the damn thing failed me when I needed it the most— when I needed it to do its thing by keeping my wife alive.”

Chanyeol could still remember how he pushed his team to do something, to do anything to pass his wife over to El Dorado. But since it was an unanticipated flaw, there was nothing they could do but to let things be and watch her die. 

“You and I know that she wouldn’t want to be here, Yeol. She would hate you if you put her here. This isn’t for her. This isn’t her heaven.” 

And she was right because if Chaeyoung would be alive enough to be given a choice, she’d choose to die than pass over to El Dorado. 

“It’s about time you forgive yourself for what happened,” she said, squeezing his hands. “She’s been gone for so long already and you’re still trapped with the idea that it was your fault. Well guess what? _It’s not_. It was never your fault but that goddamn drunk truck driver who killed her.” 

Chanyeol finally let out the tears he’s been trying to keep and Roseanne was there to hold him through his devastation. He actually knew that the accident wasn’t his fault. He drove carefully that night because the most precious in his life was sitting beside him. He did everything to keep his wife alive but he knew that it wasn’t those that made him feel so bad about himself. It was because he felt so guilty for breaking not just his promise of putting her first in everything but also her heart. 

“She was asking for divorce that night, Rose,” he said in between sobs. “She was asking for kids and I wanted that too but then I got busy with El Dorado, with securing deals and perfecting it. I forgot the very thing I was doing it for— that I was doing it all for my future family.”

“I gained money, business deals, admiration, and love the night she died but I’d give it all up just to see her well and alive.” He felt Roseanne tighten her arms around him. 

“And she knew that, Yeol,” Roseanne appeased. “She knew you’d do anything for her because you love her and she knew how much.”

Roseanne gently pulled him away from her embrace. “That’s why I’m asking you— _on behalf of my sister,_ to forgive yourself, to let go of what happened, to let bygones be bygones because it was never your fault why she’s gone. And this is heavy, Chanyeol. Chae-chae wouldn’t want you to carry something this heavy for the rest of your life. She wouldn’t want you to be alone and be like those grumpy grampas. She would have wanted you to smile, to live your life to the fullest even though she’s gone.”

“And even though you may have not given her the family she dreamt of I’m sure she wouldn’t trade being your wife, even for a short time, to anything in this world. There’s no one but you for her.”

Chanyeol cried even more but Roseanne gently wiped them off with a smile, a smile that was so painful to look at because of how similar it was to his wife. 

“You’re still out there, Chanyeol. You’re still _alive—_ which not most of us here have the privilege of,” Roseanne smiled sadly. “So go and live your remaining time to the fullest. And if you decide to go either naturally or by settling here, you won’t be alone. _Someone,_ in both heavens, will be there to welcome you. I’m just not sure how they welcome people on the other side though but at least you have an idea how we welcome new settlers here.” 

They both laughed and the sadness seemed to dissipate along with it. Chanyeol felt calm and it’s not just because of where they were, of how tranquil the oasis was but because he was finally at peace with himself. Little by little, he would learn to forgive himself and would eventually let go of what happened. 

“Oh and Chanyeol,” Roseanne once again had that same smile his wife would send him whenever he’s in need of one. “If you ever decide to stay here, I’m sure Chae-chae wouldn’t take it against you.” 

Chanyeol was looking at the waterhole where Baekhyun and Lisa were laughing and teasing each other. _His_ laugh brought a smile to his lips which Roseanne couldn’t help but tease him about. 

“So what do you think of Baekhyun?” 

Chanyeol wasn’t expecting that question so he gave her a smile as an answer. It's not like he could avoid such interrogations when it seemed like she already knew of his intentions. 

“He’s beautiful,” the words sounded wrong but when he’s about to correct himself, Roseanne was already filling in the blanks for him. 

“... and has the most beautiful pair of eyes I’ve ever seen,” she said, waiting for him to agree with her because she was right, those eyes were the most gorgeous pair he’d ever laid eyes on. 

Chanyeol nodded with burning cheeks and Roseanne didn’t hesitate to point out how his red all the way to his ears.

“Honestly, he’d still be beautiful even with both of his eyes brown— or green for that manner,” he chuckled then searched for the boy with different irises. “He’s not only physically beautiful, Rose. And it wasn’t just his eyes that made him captivating, really. To me, it was his innocence and love for living that pulled me into him.” 

He then turned his attention to his companion. “Most of the outside people do not really enjoy living their lives anymore. It’s like they’re living because they _have_ to and not because they _want_ to. But Baekhyun— He’s like a breath of fresh air— someone who really loves living and genuinely likes connecting with people. He’s the only one here in El Dorado who seems to really love _living_ here without making the most of the perks it offers.”

“Doesn’t he remind him of someone you know?” 

Lisa was now screaming for Baekhyun to stop splashing water on her and Roseanne laughed at how close and comfortable with each other the two were. 

“You know, sometimes I see Chae-chae in him,” her eyes sought for the boy and smiled. “It’s weird ‘cause there’s something about him that makes me think he’s more worthy to be called Chae’s twin than me.”

The pout on her lips made Chanyeol laugh and it reminded him of how Chaeyoung would do the same when she’s not getting what she wanted. What was weird was that he was seeing the pout with Baekhyun’s face even though the gesture was from the spitting image of his wife. Now that he thought about it, Roseanne was right. Baekhyun really had certain similarities with his wife.

“You know what? You’re right. Baekhyun does have something ‘Chaeyoung’ in him.” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun laugh and it once again brought a smile on his face. “I can count a number of mannerisms he has with Chaeyoung but I must say it’s the conservativeness and obliviousness that somehow gets me. Seriously, it’s frustrating and cute at the same time.”

They both laughed at his complaints but after a minute, Roseanne fully turned to him and there’s a worried expression on her face that made him a bit worried. 

“Did Baekhyun tell you _how_ he’s here?” 

Chanyeol nodded. “He said it was because of an accident.” 

“Did he tell you what kind of accident it was?” 

He shook his head no. “He looked uncomfortable talking about it, that's why I didn’t push him.” 

This time, Roseanne’s expression turned sad. “I don’t think he’ll ever be comfortable to tell you about the accident.” 

Chanyeol frowned. _Did that mean Baekhyun didn’t trust him enough to tell him about his accident?_

“Chanyeol…” Roseanne called out, immediately drawing him back to the present. “I can hear your thoughts from here and trust me, he’s not withholding the accident from you because he doesn’t trust you.” 

Chanyeol could now hear footsteps together with laughters coming their way. He could hear how Lisa and Baekhyun were bickering silly with each other. 

“Listen to me, Chanyeol. There’s something you need to know but I’m not the right person to say it,” Roseanne took his hands and held them tightly. “You have to see him, Yeol. Visit Baekhyun in the outside world and talk to his _fiancé._ I’m sure he’d be ki—“

“Wait. What? _Fiancé_?” 

Roseanne shook her head and squeezed his hands tightly but Chanyeol’s head was spinning because _what the fuck? Baekhyun has a fiancé? Does he really think of me as someone unworthy to keep his secrets?_

“I have no time, Yeol, they’re almost here,” she glanced at the two, who seemed to be lost in their worlds. “And your time’s almost up already, it’s almost midnight— You’ll be pulled out of here.” 

**_23:55_ **

Then Roseanne schooled her face into a serious one but there’s this sadness Chanyeol could still see in her eyes. Whatever’s making her sad must’ve been really hard to hide. 

“Baekhyun’s confined at SNU Hospital and is scheduled to pass over next Wednesday,” she said and this information made Chanyeol immediately focus on her. “I hope you’ll visit him first before that happens. Once you’re there, look for nurse Zhang Yixing, his fiancé, and tell him who you are.” 

“Why do I need to tell him who I am?” 

_Because seriously?_ What’s the use of telling Baekhyun’s fiancé of his name when it should be the least of anyone’s concern. Actually, Chanyeol thought that whatever’s happening right now wasn’t important anymore. “You need to tell him you’re Park Chanyeol so that he’ll allow you to see Baekhyun,” then she tightened her hold on him before saying, “... _the other person your car hit that night.”_


End file.
